Al fin te encontré
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Jacob es un policía novato que, junto a Emmett, se infiltra en el club más famoso de la ciudad. Allí conocerá a una misteriosa chica que le robará el sueño. ¿Quien es ella? ¿Por qué una chica así tiene un trabajo como ese? HUMANOS.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

Capítulo 1.

Jacob salió de la casa cazadora en mano y se dirigió hacia el coche que le estaba esperando, que estaba aparcado al otro lado de la calle.

\- ¿Preparado para tu primera noche como policía secreta? - preguntó Emmett, un hombre de trenta y dos años, alto y de espaldas anchas, expresivos ojos azules y sonrisa arrebatadora, a la vez que tranquilizadora. Llevaba diez años trabajando como policía secreto. - ¿Estás nervioso?

\- No, claro que no. - mintió.

\- Es normal que estés nervioso, Jacob. - dijo, mientras el chico, de solo veinte años, se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto. - Yo también lo estaba cuando comencé. Nuestro trabajo es peligroso.

\- ¿Y cuando se pasan los nervios?

\- Nunca.

Jacob suspiró y Emmett puso el coche en marcha. Salieron de la urbanización, de camino a las afueras de la ciudad, en dirección al club de moda de la ciudad.

\- A ver... No es seguro que nos vayan a contratar, pero debemos de tener preparada nuestra historia. - comentó Emmett. - Yo soy Emerson Willis, de trenta y seis años, y tú eres Jeb Willis, mi hijo de dieciocho años.

\- ¿De verdad crees que se lo van a creer? Ni de coña parezco yo tu hijo.

\- ¿Acaso cuestionas mi historia? - preguntó, alzando una ceja. Jacob negó con la cabeza, aguantando la risa. - Tu has sacado los rasgos físicos de tu madre, que por cierto, nos abandonó hace ocho años. - ya estaban llegando y Emmett sacó unas gafas de sol de la guantera.

\- Buena manera de justificar que soy medio quileute. - dijo, refiriéndose a la tribu nativo americana a la que pertenecía su familia. - De acuerdo.

\- Jacob, si conseguimos entrar, pasaremos la mayor parte del tiempo solos. - dijo, deteniendo el coche. - Ves con mucho cuidado. Esta gente es muy peligrosa.

\- No te preocupes. Confía en mí. - dijo, también poniéndose las gafas de sol.

\- Si no confiara en ti no te habría elegido como compañero.

Jacob se emocionó, pero oculto tras sus gafas de sol, se mantuvo en silencio y, junto a Emmett salió del coche y se pusieron sus cazadoras. Había llegado el momento.

Avanzaron con naturalidad hacia la puerta del famoso club. Llamaron a la puerta y esperaron con fingida calma.

A los pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió y se encontraron con una hermosa chica peliroja. La chica vestía unos shorts vaqueros y un top negro, que más bien parecía un sujetador que nada dejaba a la imaginación. También llevaba un sombrero unas botas camperas de un color blanco roto.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles, caballeros? - preguntó, mirándoles a ambos de arriba a bajo. - No abrimos hasta dentro de cuatro horas.

\- Lo sabemos. Pero llamé ayer para concertar una entrevista de trabajo. - dijo Emmett, mirando a la chica a los ojos, lo cual le costó bastante en un principio. - El señor Whitlock me dijo que viniéramos hoy a esta hora.

\- Ah! Ustedes deben de ser los Willis. - dijo, sonriendo levemente, dejando pasar a los chicos al local. - Ahora mismo el jefe no está. Ha habido un contratiempo en un asunto importante y ha tenido que marcharse. Pero me ha dicho que si a las nueves aun no ha vuelto, que usted se ponga de portero y su hijo nos ayude en la barra.

\- De acuerdo. - suspiró Emmett, que se moría de ganas de encontrarse con Whitlock.

La chica sonrió y les guió hacia una sala que había cerca de los baños.

\- Por favor, siéntense.

\- Gracias. - dijeron ambos, al tiempo que se sentaban en un largo sofá de cuero negro.

\- ¿Les apetece tomar una copa?

\- No gracias.

\- Yo aun no puedo beber alcohol, pero gracias

\- Espero que no les importe que yo si que me tome una. - dijo, yendo hacia el minibar que había en la sala.

\- En absoluto. - respondieron de nuevo al mismo tiempo.

\- Gracias, porque necesito coger fuerzas para esta noche. - dijo, al tiempo que se servía una copa. - Lo de esta noche solo va a ser una prueba. Si le gustais al señor Whitlock, seran contrarados. - dijo la chica, sentándose en otro sofá.

\- ¿Me voy a tener que vestir como tu? - - preguntó Jacob, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Emmett. - ¿Por qué me pegas? - se quejó.

\- Eso ha estado fuera de lugar.

\- No se preocupe, señor Willis. Levántate, por favor. - dijo, mirando a Jacob, al tiempo que ella también se ponía en pie.

\- Yo?

\- No, la lámpara que tienes al lado. - Emmett rió por lo bajo mientras Jacob se ponía en pie, avergonzado. - Muy bien. - La peliroja se acercó a él.

Lentamente, comenzó a desabrocharle la cazadora y le quitó la camiseta, ante la sorpresa de ambos chicos. Le pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándolo, y sonrió con orgullo.

\- Tu vas a trabajar así. - dijo, acariciando lentamente el pecho de Jacob.

\- ¿Como te llamas?

\- Tory. Y tú?

\- Yo me llamo Jeb.

\- Encantada de conocerte, Jacob. Nos vemos esta noche. - le dio un suave y breve beso en los labios y se marchó de allí dando brincos.

Jacob se quedó mirando hacia la puerta, embobado. No logró reaccionar hasta que Emmett le lanzó la camiseta a la cara y se puso a reír a carcajada limpia.

\- Hijo, cálmate un poco.

\- Cállate.

\- Cuando estés listo, nos vamos. - dijo, volviendo a reír, dejándo atrás a un sonrojado y empalmado Jacob.

.-...-...-...-...-...-...-.

\- Chica, menudo chulazo que acaba de venir. - Victoria fue hacia la pista de baile y se puso al lado de su amiga, que estaba ensayando uno de los números. - Espero que el jefe le contrate.

\- ¿A quien?

\- Al aspirante a camarero.

\- No le he visto.

\- Pues es un pedazo de tiarrón moreno, cachas... puff, me ha puesto cachonda. - dijo, haciendo reír a su amiga. - Su padre no está nada mal, pero él... Puff... Está...

\- Por muy bueno que esté ese chico, ya puedes ir olvidándote de él. - dijo, subiéndose a la barra que había en el centro de la pista. - No puedes acostarte con nadie de tu lugar de trabajo, así que...

\- Renesmee, eres una aguafiestas, lo sabías?

\- Yo también te quiero. - se rió, volviendo a poner los pies en el suelo. - Bueno, yo me voy a la ducha.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a enjabonarte? - dijo Victoria, guiñándole un ojo.

\- Cállate y prepárame una copa. - rió de nuevo. Estar con victoria era un no parar de reír.

\- No puedes beber. Aun te queda un mes para cumplir los veintiuno.

\- Ni tu, que aun no has cumplido ni los veinte. - dijo Renesmee, al tiempo que iba hacia los vestuarios. - Ponme un martini! - gritó al cruzar la puerta.

Una vez dentro de los vestuarios, se quitó el top y los shirts y se quedó desnuda ante el espejo.

Para tener solo veintiun años, el cuerpo de Renesmee estaba muy desarrollado. Su cuerpo le había dado la oportunidad de conseguir trabajo cuando apenas tenía los dieciseis, cuando sus padres se habían quedado sin trabajo y tuvo que conseguir dinero para salir adelante y, en un futuro, poder ir a la universidad. Llevaba ya cinco años en ese trabajo, los mismos años que llevaba lamentado haber tomado esa decisión.

\- Solo queda un año. - se dijo a si mismo. Estaba esperando acabar la carrera para poder dejar el trabajo. - Solo son unos meses.

Apartó la vista de espejo, asqueada, y fue a meterse bajo la ducha. Llevaba cinco minutos debajo del agua cuando oyó abrirse la puerta.

\- Renesmee, ¡Estás aquí dentro?

\- Si. - salió de la ducha sin pudor y fue en busca de una toalla. - Creía que no ibas a volver hasta esta noche.

\- Al final he podido escaparme antes.

\- Que bien. - dijo, sin un rastro de sinceridad en su voz.

\- Me ha llamado Vulturi. - dijo Jasper, sentándose a su lado.

\- Y?

\- Quiere pasar la noche contigo.

\- Esta noche me toca bailar, no puedo salir del club.

\- Pues te tomas la noche libre.

\- No. - respondió de inmediato. Lo que le pasaba era que no quería pasar la noche con el italiano.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte que aquí el que manda soy yo?

\- ¿Y yo tengo que recordarte lo que me hizo ese tío la última vez? - dijo, enseñándole la cicatriz que tenía en el cuello.

\- Ya... Perdona... - se acercó a la chica y acarició sus hombros. - No me he explicado bien. No me refería a Cayo, sino a su sobrino Félix.

\- Ah. - se limitó a decir.

Se alejó de Jasper y terminó de vestirse. Fue hacia el espejo y se puso la peluca que utilizaba en el trabajo. Media melena lisa, morena, con el flequillo recto.

\- Que venga esta noche al club y, cuando termine de bailar, que me espere en mi reservado.

\- Así me gusta.

\- Me voy a trabajar. - dijo sin mirar atrás.

Pasó por al lado de Jasper y fue en busca de Victoria, que la esperaba en la barra junto a dos copas. Renesmee se sentó en uno de los taburetes y se bebió su martini de un solo trago.

\- El cuero te queda muy bien. - dijo Victoria, mirando a su amiga. - Esta noche vas a triunfar.

\- Cállate.

\- Bueno, ya solo quedan dos horas y media para que vuelva Jeb. - dijo Victoria, disimulando su emoción bebiendo de su copa.

\- Qué clase de nombre es ese?

\- Jajajaja No lo sé. - rió Victoria. - Pero cuando le veas vas a flipar.

\- Paso de hombres. - dijo, poniéndose en pie. - Lo único que sabe es causar problemas. Estoy pensando en hacerme lesbiana. - dijo Renesmee, haciendo reír a Victoria.

\- No digas tonterías.

\- Va, vamos a repasar nuestro número.

.-...-...-...-...-...-...-.

Emmett estaba en la puerta cuando Jacob llegó al club, que aun estaba vacío, salvo por las dos chicas que estaban bailando en uno de los podios. Se acercó hasta ellas y se las quedó mirando. No pudo evitar ponerse a reír. Las chicas estaban bailando como animadoras de instituto.

\- Adelante chicas! - terminaron gritando.

Sin poderlo evitar, Jacob se puso a aplaudir, llamando la atención de las chicas.

\- Nessie, es Jeb! - exclamó Victoria, saltando del podio a los brazos de Jacob, que la cogió al vuelo. - Hola Jacob.

\- Hola Tory.

\- Vámonos, tienes que ir a vestirte. - dijo Renesmee.

\- Tienes razón, cielo. Adiós chicos! - se bajó de entre los brazos de Jacob y fue en busca de Renesmee, que ya estaba en los vestuarios. - ¿Vienes a darme tu opinión? . dijo tendiéndole la mano, a Jacob.

\- Claro.

Jacob se acercó hacia Victoria y, cogidos de la mano, entraron también en los vestuarios. La chica le dio una percha y él se puso los vaqueros que habían en ella.

\- ¿Como me veo?

\- Súper macizo.

\- Vaya, gracias. - dijo, sonrojándose, viendo como Victoria se cambiaba de top. - Tu compañera...

\- Nuestra compañera. Nessie es muy tímida. Llevo la máscara por ella. - dijo, quitándose la suya. - No quiere que nadie la reconozca por la calle.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- A mi me da igual. Esto es solo un trabajo.

\- ¿Sabes? Me alegro de que seamos compañeros. - dijo Jacob, sentándose en el banco al lado de Victoria. - No sabía que clase de personas podía encontrar aquí. La verdad es que me daba un poco de miedo.

\- Somos buena gente.

\- Me he dado cuenta de ello.

\- Espero que el jefe te contrate. - dijo, acariciando su brazo. - Me caes muy bien.

\- Gracias. - dijo Jacob, poniéndose en pie. - Bueno, vayamos a trabajar. - Jacob le tendió su mano a Victoria, que la tomó al momento.

Juntos salieron de los vestuarios y volvieron al club, que ya se estaba llenando de gente.

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **Hola hola.**

 **Primer capítulo de este nuevo fic.**

 **Espero que os guste lo suficiente como para seguir leyendo.**

 **Opiniones, por fi plis.**

 **Kissitos.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

Capítulo 2.

Esa noche el club estaba a rebentar.

Jacob nunca antes había trabajado, salvo la vez que su cuñado le había contratado un verano para trabajar en su pub, por lo que podía servir copas a bastante velocidad.

Entre copa y copa, Jacob iba echando alguna ojeada hacia el escenario, donde estaba bailando la amiga de Tory. La chica tenía un cuerpo espectacular y se movía y bailaba con mucha soltura y sensualidad. Y lo mejor es que sabía muy bien como quitarse a los babosos de encima. Sino, que se lo dijeran al borracho que estaban sacando los de seguridad con la cara marcada por la mano de Nessie.

Renesmee terminó su número y fue casi corriendo hacia los vestuarios. Había estado bailando durante veinte minutos sin parar y necesitaba un descanso. Se quitó la máscara y se mojó un poco la cara para refrescarse. Se sentó en el banco, respirando hondo, mentalizándose para ir al reservado, donde ya la estaría esperando Félix.

Se colocó bien la peluca, volvió a ponerse bien la máscara y se miró al espejo.

\- Puedes hacerlo. - se dijo a si misma. - Solo es sexo.

Salió de los vestuarios y fue con fingida calma hacia la barra.

\- Una botella de agua.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Jacob al ver que le temblaba la mano.

\- Si.

\- Te tiemblan las manos.

\- Estoy bien. - dijo con sequedad antes de marcharse hacia el reservado.

En cuanto entró y vio que aun estaba vacío, fue a sentarse y volvió a respirar hondo, deseando que terminara la noche. Bebió un poco de agua, pensando en el camarero. - "Victoria tenía razón. El camarero nuevo no está nada mal."

\- ¿Se puede? - dijo una tímida voz.

Renesmee levantó la vista y se encontró con Felix, que seguía junto a la puerta. La chica se puso en pie, dejó la botella en el sofá y fue hacia donde estaba el joven italiano. Le tomó por ambas manos y le llevó hacia el sofá para que se sentara.

\- Hoy también llevas la máscara. - dijo, mientras Renesmee se sentaba a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas.

\- Siempre la llevo. ¿No te gusta? - preguntó, poniendo morritos, haciendo reír a Félix.

\- Es una máscara preciosa. - llevó sus manos a la cintura de la chica. - gracias por recibirme hoy.

\- De nada. - Le quitó la camiseta a Félix y la dejó a un lado.

\- El otro día me lo pasé muy bien. - dijo, al tiempo que desabrochaba el sujetador de la chica con manos temblorosas, y también lo dejó a un lado. - Eres increíble.

\- Gracias Félix. Tu también eres bueno. Muy bueno.

\- Quiero que sepas que fuiste la primera.

Renesmee se sorprendió ante tal revelación, ya que para nada le había parecido que fuera virgen, pero no dijo nada y comenzó a besar el cuell del chico, que ya se estaba desabrochando los pantalones a toda prisa.

El club comenzó a vaciarse.

Ya solo quedaban un grupo de chicas que estaban celebrando una despedida de soltera, que aun estaban viendo el espectáculo del boy, y dos clientes en los reservados. Mientras Victoria servía las últimas copas, Jacob comenzó a recoger.

Cuando pasó por al lado de uno de los reservados, se detuvo a escuchar. "Alguien está teniendo una buena sesión de sexo." - pensó. Con ello comprovaba una de las sospechas de Emmett, que en ese club se ejercía la prostitución.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, se echó a un lado y fue a esconderse. Vio salir a una chica rubia con un antifaz como los que llevaban Tory y su amiga, con un hombre de unos cuarenta años. Sin querer, entró en otro de los reservados, donde aun estaba trabajando.

\- ¿Quien coño eres tu? - preguntó Félix, que en ningún momento dejó de moverse sobre la chica enmascarada, que estaba de espaldas a Félix, apoyada en el sofá.

\- Lo siento mucho. - dijo Jacob, aunque no se movió. - Me he equivocado de puerta.

\- Pero lárgate ya!

\- Si, si. Perdón.

Jacob se dio la vuelta y echó a correr, hasta llegar a la barra.

\- Dios mío. - murmuró, bebiendo de su botella de agua.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Victoria.

\- Que la he cagado. Eso pasa.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que ha pasado?

\- Me he metido sin querer en uno de los reservados. - dijo, notando como le temblaban las manos. - Es un reservado ocupado.

\- Deja eso y ven. - le cogió la botella de la mano y sirvió un chupito para cada uno. - Reza para que el tio no se haya cabreado por la interrupción.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- El anterior camarero, un día, se coló en uno de los reservados.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- El cliente se negó a pagar los servicios de la chica y el chico se fue a casa sin trabajo y con un ojo morado. - sirvió otro par de chupitos y, cuando vio a Emmett aparecer al lado de Jacob, le sirvió otro a él. - Vamos, de un solo trago.

Los tres bebieron y dejaron los vasos sobre la barra.

\- ¿Como ha ido la noche, hijo?

\- Lo ha hecho muy bien. - dijo Victoria, sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a Jacob. - Ya podeis marcharos. Mañana sabreis si debeis volver.

\- De acuerdo. - murmuró Jacob. - "Acabo de joder el caso. Me van a echar de ambos trabajos." - Tory.

\- Dime cielo.

\- Por favor, dile que lo siento mucho.

\- No te preocupes, Jacob. Vanessa es muy comprensiva. dijo Victoria, acompañando a los chicos a la puerta - Seguro que volvemos a vernos en unas horas. - besó la mejilla de Jacov y cerró la puerta del club.

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

Victoria entró en los vestuarios al tiempo que Renesmee se metía en la ducha.

\- ¿Como ha ido la noche?

\- Ha ido. - se limitó a decir Renesmee, que se estaba enjabonando con fuerza. - ¿Quien ha sido el que se me ha colado en el reservado?

\- El aspirante a camarero.

\- Pues no ha comenzado muy bien que digamos. - murmuró al tiempo que salía de la ducha. - Me ha costado calmar a Félix. No sé si al final se lo contará a Jasper.

\- Espero que no.

\- Ese chico me recuerda mucho a alguien. - murmuró.

\- ¿A quien?

\- A un novio que tuve en el instituto, pero de eso hace ya muchos años. Siete en realidad. Y aquello ocurrió en Washington, y estamos en Florida. - se puso un albornoz y fue ante el espejo a peinarse.

\- ¿Cuantos años tiene ya Eve? - pregunté Victoria, refiriéndose a la hija de Renesmee.

Ella era otra de las razones por las que Renesmee no dejana el trabajo. Tenía que mantener a su hija, ya que sus padres no podían hacerse cargo de la niña. Ahora vivían en Santa Fe.

\- Seis.

\- Ya... Ya.. Entiendo.

\- Cállate Victoria. - se vistió con unos vaqueros anchos y una camiseta también varias tallas más grande, y cogió su mochila. - Me voy a casa.

\- ¿Con quien está Eve hoy?

\- Con mi primo, como siempre.

\- Ya, claro. Como su padre también trabaja, así ambos se hacen compañía.

\- No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de largarme de aquí. - murmuró al tiempo que salía de los vestuarios.

Salió casi corriendo del club al ver a Jasper salir de su despacho. Se metió en su coche a toda prisa y lo puso en marcha al momento. Ya eran las cinco de la mañana y quería dormir un poco antes de que su niña se despertara.

Ya era lunes y quería llevar a la niña al colegio, como hacia todas las mañanas.

Una hora más tarde, encontró a su primo dormido en el sofá.

\- Jason... Jason, despierta.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo el chico, abriendo lentamente los ojos.

\- Ve a dormir a mi cama, que ya me quedo yo aquí. dijo, ayudando al joven de quince años a ponerse en pie. - Cuando lleve a Eve al colegio, te llevaré a tu casa.

\- Vale Nessie.

\- Venga vamos.

Jason se marchó por el pasillo y Renesmee le siguió, aunque se desvió hacia el dormitorio de su hija, que dormía plácidamente en su cama, abrazada a su lobo de peluche.

\- ¿Mami?

\- Duerme pequeña. - dijo, sentándose a su lado en la cama. - Aun es pronto.

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Aun quedan tres horas para que tengas que levantarte.

\- ¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo? - dijo, echándose a su lado en su cama de Hello Kitty.

\- Claro, cariño. - Renesmee se quitó las zapatillas y se metió en la cama con su niña. - Va, cielo. Vuelve a dormirte.

\- Vale.

Eve se durmió al poco rato, ahora abrazada a Renesmee, que se durmió minutos después.

Cuando sonó el despertador, Eve se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Renesmee abrió los ojos y vio como su hija recogía su larga melena rizada en una perfeca trenza ladeada.

\- ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

\- Estabas muy dormida y yo ya me sé vestir sola.

\- Aun así. - Renesmee se levantó de la cama y fue a peinarse al lado de su hija. - ¿Como has pasado la noche?

\- Jason pidió pizza y vimos una película de miedo. Y me obligó a irme a dormir antes de las diez. - se volvió hacia su madre y la abrazó por la cintura. - Ojala no tuvieras que trabajar los fines de semana.

\- A mi tampoco me gusta, pero te prometo que en cuanto pueda, lo dejo.

\- Bien, porque me gustaria estar contigo todas las noches.

\- Pronto, pequeña. - cogió a la niña en brazos y fueron hacia la cocina, la sentó sobre la encimera y fue hacia la despensa. - ¿Qué te apetece desayunar hoy?

\- Cereales con leche, por favor.

\- Muy bien.

\- Mamá...

\- Dime, pequeña.

\- Yo... verás... es que... ayer... ayer encontré una foto...

\- ¿Qué foto? - preguntó Renesmee, poniendo los cereales y la leche en un enorme tazón.

\- Una en la que saliais tu y un chico que se parece mucho a mí.

Renesmee se quedó paralizada. se dio la vuelta lentamente y miró a su hija, que tenía la mencionada foto en la mano. Cogió la foto de la mano de la niña y la miró. Era una foto de cuando ella tenía catorce años. Estaba abrazada a un chico, su novio de entonces.

De repente, en su mente apareció el rostro del chico que había comenzado a trabajar en el club. Se parecía bastante a su Jake, aunque era mucho más musculoso, llevaba el pelo corto y su nariz era distinta.

\- ¿Has estado rebuscando por mi habitación?

\- Lo siento mucho mami. - murmuró la niña, bajando la vista al suelo, avergonzada.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- Es solo que... yo solo quería tener una foto de papá.

\- Deberías de habérmela pedido, en lugar de entrar en mi dormitorio a hurtadillas. - dijo, mirando a la niña, que se veía realmente arrepentida y asustada. - Perdona si lo ha parecido, pero no estoy enfadada. Pero entiendes a lo que me refiero, verdad?

\- Si, mami.

\- De acuerdo. - suspiró. - ¿Quieres quedarte con la foto?

\- ¿De verdad que me la puedo quedar?

\- Claro que si, cielo.

\- Muchas gracias mami! - Eve abrazó a Renesmee y comenzó a comer sus cereales. - Eres la mejor.

\- Lo sé. - sonrió.

\- Aunque me gustaría mucho tener una foto suya de ahora.

\- Eso no es posible. Ya lo sabes, cariño. - dijo con tristeza al ver la mirada de su hija

\- Ya... - Eve no dijo nada más y continuó comiendo en silencio mientras Renesmee miraba pensativa por la ventana. - Bueno, me conformo con esta.

Renesmee no dijo nada. Pensaba en su Jake y los momentos que habían pasado juntos.

Cuando Renesmee se había quedado embarazada, sus padres habían decidido mudarse a Florida. Llevaban tiempo empeñados en alejarla de Jake y aprobecharon ese momento para hacerlo. Se la llevaron para que abortara e iniciara una nueva vida, pero ella se había negado y había tenido a su bebé, de lo cual no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Jake la había llamdo muchas veces al movil, pero Edward, el padre de Renesmee, había logrado alejarlos.

Renesmee hacía ya más de seis años que no sabía nada de él. "Ni siquiera pude decirle que tiene una hija."

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola hola.**

 **Espero que os vaya gustando la historia y que os intrigue para seguir leyendo.**

 **Ya sabeis que podeis contactar conmigo para cualquier pregunta, comentario, crítica... Lo acepto todo. Todo sea por mejorar.**

 **Kissitos!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

Capítulo 3

\- Por el amor de Dios, JAcob. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de calmarte?

\- Lo siento Emmett, pero es que no puedo! - exclamó, comenzando a dar vueltas por el salón. - Lo he jodido todo.

\- Eso aun no lo sabemos.

\- ¿Como que no? Ya lo verás.

Nervioso, Jacob, se dejó caer en el sofá del apartamento en el que, durante el caso, viviría con Emmett.

Justo en ese momento, el móvil de Emmett comenzó a sonar. Jacob fue corriendo a su lado y respondieron con el manos libres activado.

\- ¿Diga?

 _\- ¿Señor Willis?_

 _-_ Si, soy yo.

 _\- Soy Tory, del club._

\- Dime Tory.

 _\- El señor Withlock quiere que volvais esta noche. Venid como una media hora antes de abrir. El jefe quiere veros a los dos._

\- ¿De verdad? ¿A mí también? - preguntó ansioso Jacob sin poder evitarlo.

 _\- Claro guapo. Ya te dije que no había pasado nada._

\- Genial! Gracias. Muchas gracias.

 _\- Dáselas a Vanessa. Ella es quien ha dado la cara por ti._

La llamada se cortó y Emmett dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y Jacob volvió a dejarse caer sobre el sofá, aliviado. Emmett se sentó a su lado y comenzó a limpiar su arma. En menos de dos horas tenian que estar en el club y Jacob volvía a estar de lo más nervioso.

Cuando había pillado a Vanessa y a aquel tipo teniendo sexo en el reservado, se fijó en que en el muslo de la chica había una cicatriz junto a un pequeño lunar. Ese pequeño detalle, ese pequeño lunar, le hizo pensar en una antigua novia, Renesmee Cullen, a la que hacía más de seis años que no veía. No había podido dejar de pensar en ella, en sus labios, en sus ojos, en esos pequeños lunares que decoraban su hermoso cuerpo.

\- ¿En qué piensas, chaval?

\- En nadie.

\- He preguntado en qué, no en quien. - dijo Emmett, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

\- En nada.

\- Vamos, que estás pensando en una chica.

\- La verdad es que si. - murmuró, sintiendo como se sonrojaba.

\- ¿En la peliroja del club?

\- No. Estaba recordando a alguien de mi pasado.

\- Mujeres... - suspiró Emmett dramáticamente. - Volviendo al caso. Esta noche tenemos que estar alerta. Aunque hemos confirmado que en ese club se ejerce la prostitución, no debemos dejar de banda nuestro principal objetivo.

\- Si... Centrémonos en las drogas. - dijo Jacob, al tiempo que cogía su cuanderno de dibujo y se puso a dibujar. - No sé si todas las chicas deben de ser prostitutas, pero al menos dos de ellas si que lo son. - Sin apenas darse cuenta, comenzó a dibujar el rostro de la chica que nunca abandonaba sus sueños.

\- Abramos muy bien los ojos.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Tenemos que caerle bien al jefe, que Withlock vaya cogiendo confianza.

\- Claro.

\- También deberíamos de acercarnos a las chicas.

\- Sin problema.

\- ¿Quien es la chica? - preguntó Emmett, mirando el dibujo que estaba haciendo Jacob.

\- La chica de la que me enamoré en el instituto cuando tenía catorce años.

\- ¿Y por qué no la dibujas con su aspecto actual? Parece una cría en el dibujo.

\- Porque hace más de seis años que no sé nada de ella. - cerró el cuaderno de golpe y lo dejó encima de la mesita de café. - ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya? Tanta espera me está agobiando.

\- Vale. Ya lo pillo. No quieres hablar de la chica. - dijo Emmett, sonriendo, al tiempo que se ponía en pie. - De acuerdo. Vámonos ya. Si llegamos demasiado pronto, me invitas a una copa.

\- De acuerdo. - sonrió Jacob.

Ambos cogieron sus cosas y fueron en busca del coche. Emmett puso la llave en el contacto pero no puso el coche en marcha.

\- Jacob...

\- Si?

\- Espero que a partir de ahora vayas con mucho más cuidado y que no haya más descuidos. - dijo Emmett hablando muy seriamente. Habían tenido mucha suerte de que no echaran a Jacob del club. - No nos la podemos jugar. Te necesito allí conmigo.

\- Ya lo sé y no sabes cuanto siento lo que sucedió.

\- Ya lo sé, Jacob. Pero ve con mucho cuidado.

\- Lo haré. Lo prometo.

\- Perfecto.

Emmett puso el coche en marcha y condujo con tranquilidad hacia el club, ya que aun era temprano y no tenian prisa alguna.

Cuando llegaron, Emmett salió del coche, pero Jacob no se movió. Intentaba no pensar en Renesmee y centrarse en su trabajo, que era cazar al jefe del club, Jasper Whitlock, traficante de drogas y de mujeres. Además de tener a prostitutas en su club. Pero debían conseguir pruevas para poder ir a por él.

Jacob levantó la vista y vio que Emmett ya había entrado en el club. Salió del coche, respirando hondo, y fue con calma hacia la puerta, donde se encontró con Victoria.

\- Hola Tory. - la saludó cuando esta le abrazó.

\- Hola Jeb. - dijo, dándole un breve beso en los labios. - No sabes cuanto me alegro de que el jefe te haya contratado.

\- Y yo.

\- Vamos, ven conmigo. - Victoria le cogió de la mano y, una vez dentro del club, le llevó hacia uno de los reservados. Cuando cerró la puerta, se lanzó sobre el chico y le besó. - Llevo deseando hacer esto desde el momento en que te vi. - desabrochó su camisa y se la quitó a toda prisa.

Jacob no la detuvo, aunque tampoco se movió. Estaba alucinado ante lo que estaba pasando.

\- Siéntate.

\- No puedo, Tory. - dijo cuando la chica se sentó en su regazo.

\- No pasa nada. No se lo diremos a nadie. - se quitó el top y continuó besando a Jacob.

\- No es eso, Tory. Es que no puedo hacer esto. - la cogió de las manos y la miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no te parezco guapa?

\- Claro que si, eres preciosa. Pero es que... No eres mi tipo... - dijo, pensando en qué podía decirle para quitársela de encima y no herir sus sentimientos. Y solo se le ocurrió una cosa. "Esto es una locura." - Tengo que contarte una cosa, pero es un secreto. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

\- Claro que si. - Victoria se sentó a su lado, poniéndose de nuevo el top, y Jacob fue a ponerse la camisa. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

\- Verás... Es que... Yo... La verdad es que soy gay,

\- ¿Que eres qué? - Victoria se puso en pie de un salto y se quedó mirando a Jacob, sorprendida. - ¿Va en serio?

\- Lo siento mucho Tory. Eres guapísima, pero...

\- No, perdóname tú. - dijo, acercándose a él. - Yo... Dios, que vergüenza. No me había dado cuenta, lo juro.

\- Me alegra saber que no se me nota. - dijo Jacob, sonriendo aliviado. - Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. Aun no se lo he contado a nadie.

\- ¿Ni siquiera a tu padre?

\- No.

\- Pero... ¿por qué?

\- Todavía no me he atrevido a decírselo.

\- Pero tu padre parece muy moderno y enrollado. - dijo, alarmada, cogiéndole de la mano. - Seguro que a él no le importa y te apoya.

\- Ya lo sé, pero... no sé... supongo que es una mezcla de vergüenza y miedo. - murmuró Jacob, lamentando haber comenzado con aquella mentira.

\- No es bueno que te guardes tus sentimientos.

\- Eres genial Tory. - dijo, abrazando a la chica, esperando y deseando que dejara ya el tema.

\- Lo sé. Soy la mejor. - dijo, soltando una risita. - Venga, vayamos a ver si el jefe ya ha llegado. - cogió a Jacob de la mano y lo sacó del reservado. En la barra ya estaban Emmett y Jasper, hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida. - Jefe, te presento a Jeb Willis. - dijo Tory, poniéndose al lado de Jasper. - Es el nuevo camarero.

\- Encantado. - dijo Jasper, estrechando la mano de Jacob. - Ya me han contado el incidente de anoche.

\- Lo lamento mucho, señor. - dijo, bajando la vista al suelo. - Fue mi intención.

\- El cliente de mi chica me ha llamado pidiendo tu despido. - dijo, poniéndose serio. Jacob se asustó ante tal expresión. - Su tío es socio mío en varios negocios y quería venir a hacerte una visita nada cortés.

\- Mierda. - dijo, entre dientes. - Lo lamento mucho señor Whitlock.

\- Has tenido mucha suerte. Mi chica ha dado la cara por ti.

\- Ya le he dado las gracias a Tory.

\- Me refería a Vanessa.

\- Si. Tengo que darle las gracias cuanto antes.

\- De nada. - dijo la chica que pasó por su lado como alma que lleva el diablo y que fue hacia los vesuarios antes de que pudiera verle la cara. - Pero que no vuelva a pasar!

\- No pasará. - gritó Jacob antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

\- Bueno, pues ya está todo solucionado. - dijo Jasper, sonriendo. - Pongámonos en marcha. - se terminó su copa y se levantó del taburete. - Chicos, subamos a mi despacho a firmar vuestros contratos. Tory, recuerda que esta noche bailas tu, Vanessa no trabaja entre semana.

\- Ah! Entonces ha venido solo un rato. Voy a saludarla! - Victoria dio media vuelta y fue dando brincos hacia el vestuario. - Hola cielo.

\- Hola cariño. ¿Como estás?

\- Yo muy bien. ¿Qué haces hoy aquí?

\- Me ha llamado el jefe para un pequeño trabajo. - dijo al tiempo que se ponía un vestido muy corto sin ponerse ropa interior. - Jasper me llamó hace media hora. He tenido que dejar a Eve con mi primo. Pedazo de cabrón... - añadió en un murmullo. Se colocó la peluca y la máscara y miró a su amiga. - Deséame suerte.

\- Mucha suerte.

Los chicos bajaban ya del despacho de Jasper y Renesmee fue hacia el más mayor de los dos. Cogió a Emmett de la mano y le hizo entrar en el reservado.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? - preguntó Emmett, sorprendido.

\- Esperáme un momento aquí, cariño. - le besó brevemenre y salió del reservado en busca de Jacob. También le cogió de la mano y entraron en el reservado. - El jefe quiere que os de la bienvenida al club. - comenzó a quitarse el vestido y fue a sentarse a horcajadas sobre Emmett, que cada vez alucinaba más, al igual que Jacob.

\- ¿Whitlock te lo ha pedido?

\- Si. - "Él no pide, ordena. Si no le hago caso, estoy perdida." - rodeó su cuello con los brazos y comenzó a besar su cuello. - Quiere que os sintais a gusto aquí.

\- Pero...

\- Tranquilos. Invita la casa.

\- Pero...

\- Sht... Calla y fóllame de una vez.

Emmett no dijo nada más y besó a la chica, acariciando su cuerpo desnudo, sintiendo como la hermosa chica se movía sobre él.

Jacob estaba alucinando, pero más alucinado se quedó cuando Vanessa estiró el brazo y comenzó a acariciarle la entrepierna.

.-.-.-.

Emmett salió del reservado abrochándose los pantalones y con la camisa abierta y fue hacia la puerta, donde comenzaba a agolparse la gente. Una despedida de soltero al parecer. Aun no se acababa de creer lo que acababa de pasar en el reservado. Caso se acuesta con la chica, pero en el último momento reaccionó y se había marchado, dejando a Jacob y la chica a solas.

\- ¿Donde está Jeb? - preguntó Tory, apareciendo de repente al lado de Emmett. - Debería de estar ya en la barra, yo ya voy tarde a bailar.

\- Está en el reservado con Vanessa.

\- ¿Se está follando a Nessie? Pero si me dijo que es gay! - exclamó Victoria, aunque al momento se arrepintió. - Oh oh...

\- ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? - preguntó Emmett, sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír.

\- Lo siento mucho. Por favor, no le digas que te lo he dicho.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué se sentía tan incómodo cuando la chica se ha desnudado y le ha metido mano. - murmuró, intentado disimular y seguirle el juego a Jacob. - Supongo que cuando me he marchado ha dejado de fingir ante mí.

\- Lo siento, por favor...

\- Tranquila. No le diré nada.

\- Gracias!

Victoria entró corriendo en el club y fue a cambiarse de ropa. Renesmee estaba en la ducha. Le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando. Ella nunca lloraba.

Se acercó a la ducha y encontró a Renesmee en el suel, con el rostro escondido entre las rodillas.

\- Nessie, que te pasa?

\- Nada. - mintió sin moverse.

\- Mentirosa.

\- No ha pasado nada.

\- Te conozco mejor de lo que crees y sé que tú nunca lloras. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

\- Nada. - repitió.

\- ¿Pero como que nada? Cuéntamelo ya. - insistió, agachándose frente a su amiga, tras apagar el agua de la ducha.

\- Yo... Me desnudé para ellos. Iba a tener sexo con el padre, pero cuando le estaba bajando los pantalones, me quitó de encima de él y se marchó. - comenzó a decir, secándose las lágrimas con los puños. - Cuando me quedé a solas con el hijo, empezamos a enrollarnos, pero cuando le bajaba los pantalones mientras me ponía de rodillas, me apartó de golpe de él.

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Te dijo algo?

\- Me dijo que no era su tipo y que nunca podría hacer nada con alguien como yo. Con una puta.

\- ¿Jeb te ha llamado eso?

\- ¿Qué va a pensar mi hija de mí si se entera de lo que soy? - dijo, llorando aun con más fuerza. - Me doy asco. Doy asco.

\- No das asco.

\- Claro que si. Me follo a hombres por dinero.

\- Pero...

\- Doy asco... Doy asco...

\- No das asco. Es que los tíos son gilipollas. - Victoria cogió a Renesmee del brazo y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo. - No merece la pena que llores. Ni por Jeb, ni por Jasper ni por nadie. ¿Vale? - Le apartó el pelo de la cara y besó su frente con cariño. - Eres la mejor persona que he conocido nunca. Sabes que te quiero, verdad? - Renesmee asintió con la cabeza.

\- Yo... Mañana tengo un examen importante. - se deshizo de las manos de Victoia y fue a vestirse. - Me voy a casa. - "Tengo que dejar esta vida de una vez."

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola hola!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Publico ya como agradecimienoto a que me hayais seguido con paciencia. Intentaré actualizar al menos una vez a la semana, como antaño.**

 **Kissis.**

 **Opiniones por fi plis.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

Capítulo 4.

Jacob se despertó a las nueve de la mañana, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Eres su capitán, quería que se uniera al agente Brandon para ir a dar una charla a la universidad, en la facultad de derecho, a un pequeño grupo que estudaiba criminalística.

Solo había dormido durante tres horas, pero el trabajo era lo primero, así que se puso en pie, se vistió con vaqueros negros, camisa blanca y americana negra y se puso rumbo a la universidad, dejando a un dormido Emmett en el sofá.

Durante el camino a la universidad no pudo dejar de pensar en Vanessa y en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Cuando Emmett había salido del reservado, comenzó a enrollarse con la chica, con la que casi se acuesta, pero cuando la vio de rodillas ante él, no pudo seguir y la rechazó. Su própia voz resonaba en su cabeza. _"Lo siento, pero no puedo continuar con esto. No eres mi tipo. Y aunque lo fueras, no podría hacerlo. No con alguien como tú."_

A pesar de la máscara que le cubría el rostro, pudo ver que tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta del significado que habían podido tener sus palabras para la chica. Y para nada había tenido esa intención.

Había querido disculparse con ella al instante, pero había salido a toda prisa del reservado y no había vuelto a verla en toda la noche.

" _En ningún momento quise llamarla puta ni nada por el estilo. Cuando le dije eso me refería a que no podía acostarme con una chica tan dulce como ella. Al menos no estando de incógnito." -_ pensó al tiempo que doblaba la esquina , apareciendo ante la universidad.

Una chica vestida con un traje chaqueta oscuro y gafas de sol estaba al lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Agente Black? - preguntó la chica cuando Jacob iba a pasar por su lado. Jacob se detuvo y miró a la chica. - Soy la agente Alice Brandon. - dijo la chica, tendiéndole su mano, que Jacob estrechó al momento.

\- Un placer conocerle, agente.

\- Lo mismo digo, señor.

\- Llámeme Jacob

\- Solo si me llamas Alice y nos dejamos de formalismos. - dijo la chica, sonriendo ampliamente. - Parecemos dos viejos hablándonos de usted.

\- Hecho. - Jacob también sonrió. - Espero no haberte hecho esperar. - dijo al tiempo que ambos cruzaban la puerta. - Me han llamado hace poco y no he podido llegar antes.

\- No te preocupes. He llegado sol hace un par de minutos.

\- ¿Sabes hacia donde tenemos que ir?

\- Claro. Estudié aquí. - dijo Alice, sonriendo. - ¿Y tú?

Jacob siguió a Alice hasta una pequeña sala en la que solo habían seis personas, sentadas alrededor de una mesa rectangular, aunque Jacob se fijó en que había siete sillas.

Alice se puso al frente de la clase y comenzó con la charla, mientras que Jacob se dedicaba a observar a los oyentes. Eren todo chicos. Cuando llebavan quince minutos, una chica entró corriendo en el aula.

\- Lamento mucho llegar tarde. - dijo, yendo corriendo a sentarse en la silla que estaba libre. - Ha habido un accidente y han cortado el tráfico. - dejó el bolso en la mesa y sacó un cuaderno de él.

\- No pasa nada. - dijo Alice. - Bueno, continuemos.

Mientras que Alice seguía hablando, Jacob no podía dejar de mirar a la chica que acababa de entrar. Su pelo largo y rizado, de un color castaño tirando a rojizo, su cuerpo esbelto y atlético... le encantó. Y el tatuaje que llevaba bajo la oreja derecha, que no se vería de no ser porque llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta.

En toda la hora y media no levantó la vista del cuaderno y Jacob no cesaba en su intento de verle la cara, objetivo que no logró.

\- ¿Agente? - Alice dio un codazo a Jacob y este la miró al momeno, a través de sus gafas de sol.

\- Dígame, agente Brandon.

\- Les decía a los chicos que usted trabajó durante unos meses en homicidios.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Y por qué lo dejó?

\- ¿Como se llama?

\- Paul.

\- Verás, Paul. Djé homicidios porque me cansé de ver cadáveres. De no llegar a tiempo de salvar vidas. - dijo, quitándose las gafas para mirarles a todos. La chica continuaba escribiendo, aunque se notaba que estaba prestando mucha atención tras esas gruesas gafas de pasta negra. - Al menos, ahora, puedo evutar esas muertes.

\- Eso también es verdad. - murmuró Paul, que seguidamente susurró algo a la chica en el oído, algo que le hizo sonreír. Jacob se preguntó que era lo que le había dicho. - Pero a pesar de eso, ¿no era satisfactorio atrapar al asesino y evitar que siguiera matando?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Bueno, pero es mucho más que eso. - intervino Alice. - No es fácil. Es un trabajo que solo pueden realizar ciertas personas. No todo el mundo puede soportar estar en la escena de un crimen.

\- Como Paul... - mjurmuró la chica. Todos se pusieron a reír.

\- Ese día no me encontraba bien. Estaba mal del estómago. - replicó el chico, lo que hizo aumentar las risas de los demás. - Ya sabes que soy bueno en esto.

\- Ya lo sé... - dijo, antes de besar la mejilla del chico. - Sabes que te lo digo con cariño.

\- Por que te quiero, que si no... - Paul besó a la chica en los labios y también se puso a tomar apuntes.

Media hora más tarde, todos se pusieron en pie y salieron del aula. Todos excepto Alice y la chica.

\- Angente Brandon. - dijo la chica con timidez. - Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírselo, pero... - dudó unos instantes pero la sonrisa de la joven agente la animó a que continuara con su petición. - ¿Podría contarme lo que ha explicado durante los primeros quince minutos de clase? Por favor...

\- Claro que si. No hay problema.

\- Gracias. - suspiró de alivio.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Claro.

\- No había ningún atasco, verdad?

\- No. - dijo, sintiendo como se sonrojaba. - Mi hija no se encontraba bien y no la he podido llevar al cole. No podía dejarla sola en casa. - dijo, sentándose de nuevo, con Alice a su lado. - Y no he podido venir hasta que no ha llegado mi amiga a casa.

\- De acuerdo. Entonces iremos deprisa para qye puedas volver con la niña. Aunque te iría mejor hablar con mi compañero. Él sabe mucho más sobre el tema.

\- ¿Y donde está? - preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

\- Debe de haber salido a tomar el aire. Creo que tenía resaca. - añadió en un susurro. - ¿como te llamas?

\- Renesmee.

\- Si quieres, voy a buscarle.

\- No, no. Es igual. La verdad es que prefiero hablar con usted. - dijo, cogiendo de nuevo su cuaderno.

\- De acuerdo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jacob salió de la universidad, de nuevo con las gafas de sol puestas, esperando ver a la chica que le tenía tan inquieto, pero no la vio salir. Esperó unos minutos, ni él sabía por qué, pero al final decidió marcharse.

Mientras iba de vuelta hacia el apartamento en el que vivía con Emmett, volvió a pensar en Renesmee y en como había desaparecido de su vida. Recordaba perfectamente como había desaparecido de su vida. Recordaba perfectamente aquel día como si fuera ayer.

 _Renesmee llevaba una semana bastante nerviosa. Le había llamado y le había pedido que fuera a su casa a verla. Él había ido en cuanto había podido, apenas dos horas después de la llamada, pero en la casa no había encontrado a nadie. La casa estaba completamente vacía._

Durante esos años, había salido con varias chicas, pero nunca había dejado de pensar en Renesmee. "Es que no quiero olvidarte. Nunca."

De repente, y como salida de la nada, una chica peliroja apareció frente a él y, antes de que pudiera saludarla, le abofeteó un par de veces.

\- Gilipollas!

\- ¿Pero qué haces? - exclamó sorprendido, recibiendo otra bofetada. - Joder, Tory. ¿quieres parar?

\- No!

\- Deja de pegarme. - dijo, sujetándola por las muñecas.

\- ¿Como puedes ser tan capullo?

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa? - exclamó, apartándola de la abarrotada calle.

\- ¿Como te atreviste a llamar puta a Re... Vanessa? Eh? Eh?

\- Yo no la llamé eso! - se defendió Jacob.

\- Si, claro. ¿Y por eso me la encontré llorando en la ducha?

\- ¿Vanessa estaba llorando? - preguntó, sintiendo como se quedaba sin voz. Se sentía más miserable que nunca. - De verdad que esa no fue mi intención. Yo... Yo... Solo le dije que no podía tener sexo con ella, pero eso es porque no me gustan las mujeres. - improvisó. Nunca había querido hacerle daño y eso era precisamente lo que había hecho.

\- ¿Le dijiste que eres gay? - preguntó Victoria, estando ya un poco más tranquila.

\- Bueno, no exactamente, pero tampoco la llamé puta. - quiso aclarar. - Nunca me atreveria a llamarla eso.

\- Pues que sepas que me la encontré hecha polvo. No te puedes imaginar lo mal que lo pasa cada vez que lo pasa cada vez que tiene que ir al club a trabajar. - se adentró en el callejón y fue a sentarse sobre una caja de madera. Miró a Jacob, que se sentó a su lado. - cada día, cuando sale de clase, va a buscar trabajo, pero no encuentra nada.

\- Lo siento mucho.

\- Y cuando Withlock la obliga a follarse a algun cliente, se pasa más de media hora en la ducha, frotándose sin parar, repitiéndose a si misma que da asco.

\- Tory, no sabes cuanto me duele que creyera que la llamé eso.

Victoria abrazó a Jacob y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- Perdona que haya aparecido gritando y pegándote, pero estaba tan enfadada, que cuando te he visto...

\- No te disculpes, me lo merezco.

\- ¿Quieres venir a tomar un café a mi apartamento? - dijo, acariciando la nunca de Jacob, reprimiendo las enormes ganas que tenía de besarle.

\- Me gustaría mucho, pero antes debería de llamar a mi padre para que no se preocupe. - comenzó a decir, provocando las risas de Victoria. - Me he ido de casa sin avisar.

\- De acuerdo, pero venga, que se enfrían los bollos que acabo de comprar. - cogió a Jacob de la mano y le hizo levantarse. - Por cierto, ¿a donde vas ta elegante? - preguntó, mirando al chico de arriba a bajo. - Estás buenísimo!

\- No se... me gusta vestir bien. - murmuró, comenzando a sonrojarse.

\- Pues me encanta! - besó su mejilla y sonrió. - ¿Sabes? Me alegro mucho de haberte conocido.

\- Yo también. - dijo sinceramente, sacando el móvil del bolsillo de la americana.

\- Pues venga, vamos, que me muero de hambre.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Nuevo capítulo llegó.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Casi casi se descubren nuestros protagonistas, pero no! Todavía no.**

 **Sé que dije que intentaría actualizar una vez por semana, y en serio que lo he intentado, pero mi portatil volvió a ser secuestrado. Y mira que le dije a mi hermana cada día que me colgara los capítulos, que se los tenía preparados. ¿A vosotros os hizo caso? Ya veis que a mi tampoco.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

Capítulo 5.

Emmett y Jacob llevaban casu tres semanas infiltrados en el club y aun no habían descubierto nada importante. Emmett se llevaba bastante bien con Jasper, con el que se tomaba una copa cada noche antes de empezar a trabajar. Jacob se había hecho muy amigo de Victoria, con la que quedaba todas las mañanas para ir a desayunar, incluso algún día había dormido en su apartamento.

Ya era viernes por la noche y el club estaba a reventar. Jacob llevaba dos fines de semana intentando disculparse con Vanessa, pero ella le rehuía y aun no había tendio oportunidad, pero ese día iba a hablar con ella si o si. Estaba esperando a que Vanessa terminara su actuación.

\- Jeb, no te estarás volviendo hetero? - preguntó Tory, apareciendo a su lado, sobresaltándole. Lleva toda la noche mirando a Vanessa.

\- Creo que no. - dijo, riendo de puro nerviosismo ante tal pillada. - Es que aun no he podido disculparme y estoy esperando a que baje del podio.

\- Eso me parece perfecto. - exclamó Victoria, besando a Jacob en la mejilla. - En diez minutos tiene un descanso. Aprobecha ese momento.

\- Gracias por tu apoyo. - la cogió en brazos, la besó en la frente tras dar varias vueltas y volvió a dejarla en el suelo.

\- Cuidado con los besitos y abracitos, no vayas a volverte hetero y te enamores de mí. - dijo, soltando una risita.

Cuando Renesmee bajó del podio, Victoria le pellizcó el trasero a Jacob y señaló a su amiga con la cabeza. Jacob se bebió un chupito de un solo trago y fue esquivando a la gente, de camino a los vestuarios.

\- Vanessa, tengo que hablar contigo. - dijo, cerrando la puerta de los vestuarios una vez que estuvo dentro. No quería que nadie les interrumpiera. - Por favor.

Renesmee le daba la espalda en ese momento. Respiró hondo, volvió a ponerse la máscara y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Vanessa, llevo semanas intentando hablar contigo. - dijo, evitando mirar a la chica a los ojos. Estaba avergonzado por todo lo sucedido.

\- ¿Para qué? - dijo, hablando cada vez con más brusquedad. Estaba enfadada, pero mucho más dolida.

\- Por el malentendido de hace tres semanas.

\- ¿Qué malentendido? Yo no mal entendí nada. Me quedó todo muy clarito.

\- Yo nunca te llamaría puta. - dijo Jacob, levantando la voz, intentando que no le interrumpiera. - Lo que dije aquel día, no lo dije por eso.

\- ¿Ah no? - dijo, cambiando el tono de su voz. Se acercó lentamente a Jacob y comenzó a acariciar su pecho desnudo, lo que puso muy nervioso a Jacob. - ¿Y entonces por qué no quisiste acostarte conmigo?

\- Yo... Es que...

\- ¿Es que no te parezco atractiva?

\- No es eso, es que...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es que a mí no me gustan las mujeres. - consiguió decir, sintiendo como una parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a tener vida própia.

\- Eso no es lo que me parece a mí. - dijo, acariciando el bulto que crecía en sus pantalones.

\- ¿Esto? Bueno, es que... - se apartó de Renesmee y se dio la vuelta, intentando calmarse. - Me he puesto así por un tío que he visto antes, que está muy bueno. - "Dios, pero en qué fregado me he metido?"

\- Ve a otro con ese cuento, por que yo no me lo trago. - pedó su cuerpo al de Jacob, rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y le besó.

Jacob intentó apartarse de nuevo, pero su cuerpo no obedeció a su mente y no logró moverse. En el fondo, no quería dejar de besar a Vanessa.

El carácter atrevido, y a la vez dulce, de la chica le había recordado a Renesmee y, por un momento, solo por un momento, pensó que la había visto esa misma mañana. Cabell broncíneo y rizado, piel muy blanca... ¿Podía ser que Renesmee fuera la misma chica que había visto esa misma mañana en la universidad? ¿Podía ser que al fin la hubiera encontrado?

Cuando Jacob fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en uno de ls bancos, con Vanessa sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

\- Para, para.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Ya te lo he dicho antes. No me gustan las mujeres. - dijo, sujetando a Vanessa por la cintura.

\- No me lo creo.

\- Eso da igual. - contra su voluntad, se quitó a la chica de encima y se puso en pie. - Y aunque no fuera gay, no podría estar contigo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy una puta?

\- No vuelvas a decir eso! - exclamó Jacob, sorprendiendo a Nessie. - Lo digo por que trabajamos juntos.

\- Ya... - sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y comenzó a sacar su ropa de la taquilla.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dijo Jacob.

\- Di.

\- ¿Como te hiciste la cicatriz que tienes en el muslo? - preguntó al ver de nuevo la cicatriz.

\- No me acuerdo. Fue hace mucho tiempo. - murmuró. Sin pudor, se quedó desnuda y se vistió con un minúsculo vestido de color blanco. - Y ahora vete. Necesito estar sola.

Renesmee no se movió, pero oyó como Jacob cerró la puerta al salir. Fue lentamente hacia el espejo y fue hacia él. Miró su reflejo y bajó la vista hacia su musl, mirando fijamente la cicatriz que había mencionado Jeb, el camarero. Le había mentido. Recordaba perfectamente como se lo había hecho.

El día que descubrió que estaba embarazada, se desmayó, golpeándose con la mesa metálica que había en la consulta del médico.

Se quitó la peluca y la máscara y se lavó la cara con agua fría. La timidez e inseguridad del camarero le habían hecho recordar a su antiguo novio, pero seguía viendo muchas diferencias entre Jacob y el chico que acababa de marcharse de los vestuarios. Su Jacob nunca se habría cortado el pelo, que le llegaba por media espalda la última vez que le vio, y Jeb lo llevaba muy corto. Y la nariz también era distinta, y la expresión de sus ojos. Y el tatuaje que cubría su hombro... "Tengo que averiguar si este tío es mi Jacob." - pensó, comenzando a maquillarse. - "Espero equivocarme y que no sea él. Que todo sean locuras de las mías. Si Jacob llega a enterarse de lo que soy, me muero."

En cuanto hubo terminado de arreglarse, respiró hondo, salió de los vestuarios y fue hacia la abarrotada barra.

\- ¿Donde está Tory? - preguntó, sin atreverse a mirar al chico a la cara.

\- Ha ido al baño.

\- Yo... Verás... Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido antes. - dijo, cogiendo la botella de agua que el chico le acercaba. - No sé qué me pasó. Me pasé un montón contigo. Tanto con mis palabras como con mis actos.

\- No pasa nada, no te preocupes.

\- Vale. Entonces... ¿Estamos en paz? - Jacob asintió con la cabeza y estrecharon sus manos. - Anda, dame un chupito bien potente y sírvete otro para tí.

Ambos comenzaron a beber chupitos hasta que llegó Victoria, que apareció a su lado quince minutos más tarde, para cuando Nessie ya no podía mantenerse en pie.

\- ¿Pero tú estás loca? - exclamó Victoria al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga.

\- Ey Vicky! - exclamó una borracha Nessie. - ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho?

\- Si, cielo. Yo también te quiero.

\- Pero es que yo te quiero mucho mucho mucho. - dijo, abrazándola. - Si tú no estuvieras aquí yo ya me hubiera suicidado.

\- Deja de decir tonterías, Nessie. Y tú - dijo, mirando a Jacob, ¿Como se te ocurre? ¿Servirle alcohol? No está acostumbrada a beber.

\- Tampoco hemos bebido tanto. - se disculpó Jacob.

\- Anda, cógela, llévatela a uno de los reservados y vuelve. Yo bailaré por ella. - dijo, dejando Nessie en sus brazos. - Y cierra con llave para que nadie entre.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? - Jasper apareció de la nada y cogió a Renesmee del brazo antes de que cayera al suel, al intentar apartarse de Jacob.

\- Uy! - exclamó, antes de ponerse a reír.

\- Vanessa, vas borracha?

\- No! - exclamó, dejado mucho más claro que si que lo estaba. - Ay tito Jasper, mira que eres guapo!

\- Vamos, pequeña. Jeb te llevará a mi despacho a dormir la mona. - dijo, cuando la chica comenzó a jugar con uno de sus dorados rizos. - No la pierdas de vista. - Jacob cogió a Nessie en brazos y vio como Jasper se quitaba la camisa. - Yo trabajaré en tu lugar.

\- Va-vale. De acuerdo.

\- Ten. - Jasper se puso tras la barra y le dio una botella de agua. - Dale de beber y dale una buena ducha.

\- ¿Que-que la duche? - preguntó Jacob, alucinando, sintiendo como se sonrojaba.

\- Eres gay, no? ¿Tanto te molesta ver desnuda a una mujer? - dijo, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

\- No, no. Claro que no. Es solo que... - "piensa, Jacob, piensa." - Es que pensaba que nadie sabía lo mío. - murmuró, mirando a Victoria, que bajó la vista con cara de culpable.

\- Cariño, vámonos a la cama. - dijo Nessie, que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

\- Llévatela de una vez. - Jasper le dio la llave de su despacho a Jacob y se puso a servir copas.

Jacob subió al despacho con Nessie en brazos y, una vez dentro, dejó a la chica en el sofá y fue a cerrar la puerta.

\- Tengo que ir a bajo. Me toca bailar. - dijo Nessie, poniéndose en pie, aunque se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Jacob corrió hacia ella y volvió a dejarla en el sofá. Se sentó a su lado.

\- Vamos, tienes que quitarte la máscara.

\- No, por favor. La máscara no. - sollozó.

\- Pero necesitas ducharte.

\- Pero es que no quiero que me veas la cara.

\- Pero Vanessa...

\- Tú solo... Solo llévame a la ducha.

Jacob no dijo nada más y ayudó a Nessie a ir a la ducha del baño privado de Jasper. Estuvo con ella mientras se quitaba la ropa. Cuando ya estuvo desnuda, abrió el agua de la ducha y la ayudó a entrar. Corrió la cortina y Nessie, aprobechando el momento de intimidad, se quitó la peluca y la máscara.

\- Te esperaré fuera.

\- No hace falta que te vayas. Puedes quedarte. Total, ya me has visto desnuda... - dijo Renesmee, que comenzaba a sentirse serena.

\- Pero no te he mirado. - respondió Jacob al momento.

\- Háblame un poco sobre ti. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida?

\- Bueno... Pues como ya sabes, me llamo Jeb, tengo dieciocho años, y estoy trabajando para ayudar a mi padre, al que ya conoces. - comenzó a decir, sorprendiéndose de la velocidad a la que las mentiras acudían a su mente. - La verdad es que no me gusta el mundo de la noche.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te gusta? ¿Qué te gustaría ser?

\- La verdad es que me gustaría ser policia.

\- Si, a mi también - dijo Renesmee, aunque al momento se quedó callada, pensando. - ¿De verdad que tienes dieciocho años? - dijo tras unos minutos de silencio.

\- Si.

\- Ah. - "Tal vez es verdad que no es mi Jacob. O eso o me está mintiendo descaradamente. Pero, ¿por qué tendría que mentir?" - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta?

\- Claro. - dijo Jacob, que estaba sentado sobre la tapa del retrete, viendo la sombra de Nessie a través de la cortina.

\- ¿Desde cuando sabes que eres gay?

\- Pues... No sé... - "Mierda. Jacob, piensa deprisa." - Creo que me di cuenta de que me gustaban los chicos cuando me enamoré de mi mejor amigo. - comenzó a decir, recordando el día en que conoció a Renesmee.

\- ¿Como os conocisteis?

\- Pues... íbamos juntos a clase, pero nunca me había fijado mucho en él. Estábamos en clase de gimnasia, jugando a baloncesto. Los dos fuímos a por el balón y... bueno... no nos dio tiempo a frenar...

\- ¿Y te caíste encima de él? - preguntó Renesmee, parando el agua de la ducha. Recordaba ese día. El día en que eso mismo le sucedió a ella con Jacob, cuando este cayó sobre ella en un partido de baloncesto, en el instituto.

"Dios mío, si que es mi Jacob. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Que narices hace él aquí? No me lo puedo creer."

\- Si, fue un maravilloso accidente. Acabamos con una brecha en la frente, pero no importó.

\- Si, claro... ¿Sabes qué?

\- Qué?

\- Eres un maldito mentiroso. - no pudo evitar decir. Le molestaba que le mintiera con algo que para ella había significado tanto.

Dejándose llevar por su dolido corazón, sin peluca y sin máscara, cogió una toalla, se cubrió con ella y corrió la cortina de la ducha.

\- No! No puede ser! NOO!

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Uy uy uy lo que acaba de pasar.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Lamento la tardanza de casi dos meses. Ya debéis imimaginaros lo que ha pasado. Secuestro del portatil.**

 **Opiniones plis! Me gustaria saber vuestra opinión.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

Capítulo 6.

\- No! No No No! - suplicó Jacob. Había reconocido a la chica al instante. Tenía ante él al amor de su vida.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No, no. No me lo puedo creer. - intentó avanzar hacia Renesmee, pero esta le apartó de un empujón, estampándole contra la pared. - Por Dios, Renesmee, llevo siete años buscándote.

\- ¿Ah si? Pues a mi lo que me parece es otra cosa.

\- Renesmee, te lo puedo explicar.

\- Explicarme el qué, eh? Que tienes dieciohco años? ¿Que eres gay y que tu padre es el portero? ¿Eso es lo que me tienes que explicar? - gritó, sin poderse contener. Se sentía engañada, aunque lo que más sentía era miedo. Miedo a que Jasper se enterara de la mentira y le hiciera daño a Jacob.

\- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Qué es lo que has hecho con tu vida?

Renesmee se quedó sin habla ante las palabras de Jacob y fue a cubrirse con una bata que Jasper tenía allí. A pesar de la toalla, seguía sintiéndose desnuda ante Jacob.

Salió del baño sin decir nada y fue en busca de su ropa.

\- Renesmee...

\- Sobrevirir. Eso es lo que he hecho con mi vida. - dijo sin atreverse a mirarle. - Lárgate de aquí.

\- No. Jasper me ha dicho que me quede contigo.

\- Eres más tonto de lo que recordaba. - se dio la vuelta y miró a Jacob, que la miraba sorprendido. - Que te largues del club, para siempre. Como Jasper se entere de que le habéis mentido, te matará. A tí y a tu padre postizo.

\- Jasper no se va a enterar de nada.

\- Eso tú no lo sabes! - gritó, atacada de los nervios. - Jasper lo sabe todo.

\- No se va a enterar. - repitió. Intentó de nuevo acercarse a Renesmee, pero de nuevo esta se apartó.

\- Tienes que marcharte.

\- No pienso hacerlo a menos que vengas conmigo.

\- Pero yo no puedo irme... - murmuró con tristeza.

\- Por qué no?

\- Si me voy, Cayo me encontrará y me matará. - no pudo contener más la tensión y rompió a llorar, dejándose caer en el sofá, con las manos cubriendo su rostro. - Cayo es muy peligroso. Es mucho peor que Jasper.

\- Pero...

\- Ves? - se recogió el pelo y le enseñó la cicatriz que tenía en el cuello, que se veía claramente ahora que no llevaba maquillaje. Jacob se sentó a su lado y miró la larga cicatriz con terror, - Me negué a chupársela y me rajó con una navaja que siempre lleva encima.

\- ¿Lo ves? Con más razón tienes que venir conmigo. Yo puedo protegerte. - pensando en que volvería apartarse de él, no la abrazó, aunque lo estaba deseando con toda su alma. Por eso se sorprendió cuando Renesmee se volvió hacia él y lo abrazó. - Yo te protegeré, mi reina.

\- No puedes. Nadie puede. - sollzó.

\- Puedo y lo haré. Lo prometo.

 _ **Toc toc toc.**_

 _\- Jeb, soy yo. Ábreme._

Jacob se puso en pie de un salto al oír la voz de Jasper y Renesmee echó a correr hacia el cuarto de baño. Apenas le dio tiempo de ponerse la peluca que Jasper ya estaba frente a ella.

\- Jasper, lo siento.

\- ¿Sabes lo que has conseguido con tu estúpida borrachera? - dijo con una alarmante calma, al tiempo que avanzaba lentamente hacia ella, que retrocedió hasta topar con la pared. - He perdido casi ochocientos pavos solo con los reservados.

\- Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

\- ¿Es que no te he enseñado nada en todos estos años?

\- Si, claro que sí.

Jacob veía el miedo en la mirada de Renesmee, mientras Jasper se detenía ante ella.

\- Entonces es que eres una inútil que no sirve ni para follar.

Aunque Renesmee se lo esperaba, no hizo que el puñetazo que Jasper le dio en la cara le doliera menos. Jacob fue hacia Jasper, con intención de apartarle, pero Jasper le dio un fuerte empujón que le hizo caer al suelo. Volvió a golpear a Renesmee un par de veces, esta vez en el estómago y en el costado, lo que hizo que la chica cayera al suelo, respirando con dificultad debido a los golpes.

\- Que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Jasper salió del despacho y Jacob fue hacia Renesmee, que no dejaba de sangrar por la nariz.

\- Tengo que llevarte al hospital.

\- No, por favor. Al hospital no. - suplicó Renesmee. Se puso en pie con la ayuda de Jacob y fue a por una de las toallas, con la que se cubrió la nariz. - Harán preguntas que no puedo responder.

\- Pero alguien tiene que curarte eso.

\- Yo misma lo haré.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Como?

\- ¿Crees que es la primera vez que lo hago? Tengo que irme a casa. - dejó atrás a Jacob y fue hacia la puerta, pero este la cogió del brazo antes de que saliera. - Suéltame.

\- Renesmee, por favor. Tienes que dejar que te ayude.

\- Pero...

\- No seas tan cabezota, joder! - exclamó Jacob, provocando que una sonrisa apareciera en el hermoso rostro de Renesmee. Recordaba las veces que le había llamado cabezota en el pasado, que no habían sido pocas. - Yo voy a protegerte.

\- ¿Pero como vas a hacer? Tú solo no vas a poder con Jasper y Cayo.

\- No voy a estar solo.

\- No entiendo nada, Jacob.

\- Renesmee, no voy a mentirte más. Soy policia.

Jacob tuvo que sujetar a Renesmee cuando esta se desmayó. La tumbó en el sofá y llamó rápidamente a Emmett, que le dijo que Jasper ya se había marchado, no sin antes destrozar todo lo que encontró en su camino.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo corto pero intenso.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Sé que actualicé ayer, pero esto va por estos días que no he colgado nada. Gracias por la paciencia que tenéis conmigo.**

 **Espero que os siga gustando lo suficiente como para continuar leyendo.**

 **Opiniones por fi plis.**

 **Kissitos.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

CAPÍTULO 7.

Jacob llevaba ya cuanrenta minutos dando vueltas por el apartamento.

Al cerrar el club, Victoria se había llevado a Renesmee a su casa y Jacob le había contado a Emmett todo lo que había sucedido en el despacho de Jasper. Absolutamente todo. Tras dormir unas horas, Emmett había ido a hablar con el capitán y ahora estaban pendientes de saber lo que iba a pasar. Emmett aun no había vuelto y Jacob estaba ya que se subía por las paredes.

En el momento en que oyó la llave entrar en la cerradura, fue corriendo hacia la puerta y terminó de abrirla. Se quedó alucinado al ver el rellano repleto de gente.

Ante él estaban Emmett, al que llevaba esperando más de tres a él estaba Renesmee, una niña de unos seis años y uno de los chicos que con los que había hablado en la universidad el día que había ido con Alice, el tal Paul. Entonces lo entendió todo. Tal y como él sospechaba, Renesmee era la chica que había llegado tarde a la charla. Volvía a llevar las gafas de pasta negras. Le quedaban muy bien.

\- Hola. - dijo, mirando fugazmente a la niña, que no dejaba de mirarle. - ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?

\- La única forma que tenemos de proteger a Renesmee es que nos la traigamos al apartamento. - dijo Emmett, dejando en los brazos de Jacob un par de mochilas. - Y la preciosidad que me hace el honor de llevar de mi mano va con Renesmee. - dijo, mirando a la niña. Jacob volvió a mirarla. Era igual que su hermana cuando esta era pequeña. - ¿No te importa, verdad?

\- No, no. Claro que no.

\- Entonces, ¿podemos pasar ya? - dijo Emmett con guasa, mirando con disimulo a Jacob y a la niña alternativamente. Él también se había dado cuenta de cuanto se parecían ambos.

\- Claro. Vamos, pasad, por favor. - se hizo a un lado y les dejó entrar.

Entraron en el piso Emmett y la niña, que aun iban cogidos de la mano, mientras que Renesmee se quedó con Paul en el rellano. Este la abrazo y la besó, aunque se veía que no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

Jacob sintió que iba a desmayarse. Creía que Renesmee no estaba con nadie. "En la universidad se besaron. Es obvio que estan juntos." - pensó al tiempo que iba a sentarse al sofá. Cogió su bloc de dibujo y comenzó a dibujar. Inconscientemente comenzó a dibujar a sus hermanas mayores, gemelas.

\- ¿Te gusta dibujar? - preguntó la niña, que se había sentado a su lado y también había comenzado a dibujar.

\- Me encanta.

\- A mí también me gusta mucho. - dijo la pequeña, sonriendo.

\- Cuando me siento triste o nervioso, dibujo. - dijo, mirando a la pequeña y su dibujo. Era él. - ¿Me estás dibujando?

\- No. Estoy dibujando a mi papá. - dijo, señalando una foto que tenía pegada en la esquina superior de su cuaderno. - ¿Y tú me estás dibujando a mí de mayor?

\- No. Es mi hermana, cuando tenía doce años. ¿Puedo ver esa foto? - dijo Jacob, mirando de reojo a Renesmee, que se estaba acercando a ellos.

\- Mami, ya se ha ido Paul?

Jacob, que iba a ponerse en pie, tuvo que volver a sentarse. Casi le da algo. La niña había llamado mami a Renesmee y el chico del dibujo, que había dicho que era su padre, era clavadito a él cuando tenía catorce años. La niña dibujaba realmente bien y se había reconocido en el dibujo.

\- Si, cariño. Ha tenido que marcharse. - dijo Renesmee, mirando a Jacob de reojo. - Cielo, es hora de ir a dormir. Es tarde.

\- Pero si es muy pronto!

\- Pero esta noche apenas hemos dormido. Venga, va.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Pero dormirás conmigo?

\- Claro. Enseguida voy

\- Os enseñaré la habitación. - dijo Emmett, que salía de la cocina. Renesmee y la niña fueron tras él. - Tendréis que dormir las dos en la misma cama.

\- No hay problema. Pero...

\- Dime.

\- Este apartamento tiene un solo dormitorio, no?

\- Si, pero no te preocupes.

\- ¿Donde dormireis Jacob y tu?

\- En el sofá.

\- Pero si solo hay un sofá! - exclamó Renesmee.

\- En serio, no te preocupes. Nos apañaremos. Descansad. Mañana tendremos que hablar sobre vuestro futuro.

\- ¿Puedo antes ir a hablar con Jacob?

Jacob, que había estado escuchando la conversación entre Emmett y Renesmee, se tumbó en el sofá cama y se hizo el dormido. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y no se sentía preparado para oír todo lo que Renesmee tenía que contarle.

\- Vaya, se ha dormido. - dijo Renesmee, arrodillándose a su lado. - Me odia.

\- No te odia.

\- Claro que si. Le abandoné hace siete años y ahora que nos hemos encontrado, ha descubierto que soy una puta. - no pudo controlar las lágrimas y se puso a llorar, acariciando la frente de Jacob. - Le doy asco. Y lo entiendo. Es normal.

\- No digas tonterías. No le das asco.

\- Lo dudo mucho. Me doy asco a mí misma.

\- Ven aquí. - cogió a Renesmee del brazo e hizo que se sentara en el butacón y se arrodilló frente a ella. - Escuchame bien, de acuerdo?

\- Vale. - dijo, sorbiendo por la nariz, al tiempo que Emmett le secaba las lágrimas.

\- Sé que entraste en este mundo cuando apenas eras una cría. Y sé que Jasper es quien te obliga a acostarte con otros hombres, y que Jasper está bien pillado por Cayo, el tío que te hizo ese horrible corte en el cuello por no haberle satisfecho en la cama.

Renesmee no dijo nada. Emmett había dado totalmente en el clavo, aunque no sabía como había llegado a esa conclusión.

\- Jasper habla mucho cuando bebe.

\- Y no es lo único que hace. - murmuró.

\- ¿Por qué te pegó?

\- ¿No te lo contó Jacob? - preguntó. Puso los pies sobre el butacón y se abrazó las rodillas.

\- Pero quiero que me lo cuentes tu. ¿Por qué no dejas el trabajo?

\- Porque no encuentro ningún otro. - dijo, comenzando a llorar de nuevo. - Tengo que acabar la carrera y pagar el alquiler, y dar de comer a Eve, pagar el colegio, comprarle ropa...

\- Eso son muchas cosas para ti sola.

\- Mis padres, cuando me obligaron a venir aquí para que abortara y me negué a hacerlo, se desentendieron de todo. Jasper me acogió en su casa. Le debo la vida. La mía y la de Eve.

\- ¿Por qué hizo eso Jasper? ¿Qué relación os une? - Renesmee abrió la boca, pero antes de poder hablar, apareció la niña a su lado. - Pequeña, ¿Qué haces aun despierta?

\- Tío Jasper pregunta por mamá.

Renesmee miró a Emmett, asustada. Este asintió con la cabeza y Renesmee cogió el teléfono de la mano de su hija, que se marchó al dormitorio incitada por Emmett.

\- ¿Diga? - dijo, respondiendo al teléfono.

 _\- ¿Donde cojones te has metido? - gritó Jasper. Estaba muy cabreado. - Hace una hora que deberías estar aquí._

\- No pienso ir.

 _\- ¿Como que no vas a venir?_

\- Creí que había quedado claro que hoy no iba a ir a trabajar. - dijo, intentando no mostrar lo asustada que estaba. - Tengo la nariz rota. Eso no es muy atractivo que digamos. - puso el manos libres y dejó el movil en la mano de Emmett. Las suyas estaban temblando.

 _\- Oye, cariño. Perdona lo que ocurrió ayer. Yo..._

\- ¿Que te perdone?

 _\- No sé qué es lo que me pasó._

\- Pasó que me pegaste una paliza.

 _\- Bueno, Renesmee. Paliza es una palabra muy fuerte._

\- ¿Acaso no es lo que sucedió?

 _\- De verdad que lo siento, sobrinita. Ya sabes que me siento muy presionado._

\- Pero yo no tengo la culpa de nada de eso. Yo no me meto en vuestros asuntos.

 _\- Ya lo sé. Ya te he dicho que lo siento. Ven al club y hablemos con más tranquilidad._

\- Lo siento, pero no pienso ir hasya que no me sienta recuperada. Y no vuelvas a llamarme. Adiós. - se puso en pie y fue hacia el dormitorio sin decir nada más. Eve estaba sentada en la cama. - ¿Nos has escuchado?

\- Si.

\- Perdóname, cariño.

\- ¿Por qué tío Jasper te pegó? Tu no tienes la culpa. Eres muy buena. - Renesmee se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. - ¿Te hace hacer cosas malas?

\- Si. - dijo, comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

\- Dile que no lo quieres hacer.

\- No puedo. - se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a peinar la larga y rizada melena de su hija. - Pero en menos de un año podré hacerlo. Y entonces, tú y yo nos marcharemos.

\- ¿A donde?

\- A donde tu quieras.

\- ¿A California? - preguntó, mirando a su madre.

\- Claro, cariño. Nos mudaremos a California.

\- ¿Vendrá papá con nosotras?

Renesmee se quedó alucinada ante tal pregunta. La niña volvió a mirarla y besó la mejila de su sorprendida madre.

\- Cariño...

\- Vale.. No pasa nada, mamá. Tu y yo nos marcharemos juntas.

\- Si...

\- Paul también puede venir.

\- Cuando llegue el momento, ya pensaremos en ello.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Aquí estoy de nuevo!**

 **Otro capítulo llegó. Ahora que tengo el portátil en casa, aprovecho para ir actualizando.**

 **De nuevo agradecer la paciencia que tenéis conmigo. Espero poder ir actualizando con regularidad. Y que mi portátil no vuelva a ser secuestrado.**

 **Ante cualquier cosa, ya sabes. Y si no respondo, es que no puedo. O porque mi móvil hace el imbécil...**

 **Gracias y besitos.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

CAPÍTULO 8.

Cuando Renesmee despertó esa mañana, se encontró con que estaba sola en la cama. Se levantó lentamente y fue hacia el cuarto de baño, pero cerró la puerta enseguida. Se puso roja como un tomate, pero al momento le dio la risa y abrió la puerta de nuevo.

\- Renesmee, por Dios! - exclamó Jacob, cubriéndose como pudo con una toalla.

\- Tu me has visto desnuda y ahora te he visto yo. - dijo, aun riendo. - Estamos en paz.

\- Calla. - dijo, sonrojándose. - Cierra la puerta!

\- De acuerdo. - con todo su morro, Renesmee cerró la puerta, pero con ella dentro. - Jacob, cuando te hayas vestido, me gustaría poder hablar contigo. Creo que ya sabes sobre qué.

\- Si, creo que si. - murmuró, comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

\- Solo quiero que sepas que nunca he querido engañate. Hay muchas cosas que debes saber y entonces podrás tomar una decisión.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Sobre si continuarás odiándome.

\- Yo nunca te he odiado, Renesmee. - dijo, acercándose a la chica de sus sueños, que retrocedió hasta quedar con la espalda pegada a la puerta. - No sé qué es lo que sucedió, pero no puedo odiar al amor de mi vida.

\- Jacob, por favor. - dijo con voz temblorosa, nerviosa al sentir a Jacob tan cerca.

\- Nunca he podido dejar de quererte. No era un capricho adolescente, como siempre dijeron nuestros padres, siempre ha sido amor de verdad.

\- Yo también te he querido siempre. - dijo, emocionada ante tal declaración de amor. - Todo ha sido tan difícil...

\- Nunca más volverá a serlo.

\- Lo es y lo será. Están Jasper, Cayo, Paul... Dios mío, pobre Paul... - se cubrió la cara con las manos y se dio la vuelta. - El pobre Paul no sabe donde se ha metido. No quería salir con él, pero es tan bueno...

\- ¿Le quieres? - preguntó, poniendo las manos en la cintura de Renesmee, que se sobresaltó al sentir las grandes y calientes manos de Jacob sobre ella.

\- Si.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- No tanto como a ti. - sollozó.

\- No llores, por favor. - apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Renesmee y le abrazó por la cintura. - Dios, por fin te he encontrado... - suspiró.

\- Al fin me has encontrado. - acarició las manos de Jacob y, por primera vez en muchos años, se sintió feliz. - Jacob, eres padre.

\- Lo sé.

\- Eve también lo sabe. Es una niña muy lista.

\- Como su madre.

\- Le encanta dibujar y lo hace muy bien.

\- He podido verlo. Es increíble. - dijo Jacob, sin poder dejar de sonreír. - Dios, no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo. Ojalá no tuviera que soltarte nunca.

\- No lo hagas.

.-.-.-.

Emmett entró en el club, en el que no vio a nadie, lo que le extrañó. Jasper, la noche anterior, le había dicho que tenían que hablar de algo importante.

\- Al fin llegas. - miró hacia lo alto de la escalera. Allí estaba Jasper. - Me odia, verdad?

\- ¿Quién te odia? - preguntó, acercándose.

\- Mi sobrina. - intentó bajar los escalones, pero se tropezó y las bajó rodando.

\- Por Dios, Jasper! - fue a cogerle y le ayudó a sentarse en una de las sillas. - ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?

\- Mi sobrina me odia, mi hijo acaba de decir que no quiere saber nada más de mí, lo que significa que también me odia, el negocio va de mal en peor...

\- ¿El negocio va mal?

\- La poli no deja de venir a meter las narices. Mi niña ya no quiere venir a trabajar. Tory ha dimitido...

\- ¿Tory ha dimitido?

\- Se enteró de lo que pasó con Renesmee y me ha dicho que no piensa volver.

\- ¿Quien es Renesmee? - preguntó, haciéndose el tonto. - Jasper, no entiendo nada de lo que me estás contando.

\- Ay, Emmett, ni yo mismo entiendo lo que está pasando. - se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

Emmett ayudó a Jasper a ponerse en pie y le acompañó a su despacho, donde le tumbó en el gran sofá de cuero negro. Jasper intentó ir a buscar la botella que había sobre su mesa, pero Emmett volvió a tumbarlo de un empujón.

\- ¿Pero qué haces?

\- Creo que no debes beber más.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué más da?

\- Creo que deberías no beber tanto y pensar más. - cogió una silla y se sentó cerca de él.

\- ¿Pensar?

\- Pensar en lo que has hecho para que te odien tanto como dices.

\- Cayo me pone tan nervioso que lo acabo pagando con los demás. Pegué a mi niña por no trabajar la otra noche, por emborracharse como una chica de veinte años, que es lo que es. - dijo, comenzando a llorar de nuevo. - ¿En qué me he convertido?

\- Eso solo lo puedes responder tu.

\- Hoy no... Tengo sueño... - se dio la vuelta y se puso a roncar al momento.

Emmett suspiró, pero no se movió. No hasta que estuvo seguro de que estaba durmiendo. Entonces se puso en pie y comenzó a inspeccionar el despacho. Cuando fue al baño, se detuvo en la puerta. Allí era donde ese cabrón había pegado sin piedad a la pobre Renesmee. Eso era algo imperdonable, qe un hombre pegara a una mujer, y más a una cria.

En ese momento, su móvil comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿Diga? - susurró, cerrando la puerta del baño.

 _\- Hola! . exclamó una melodiosa voz._

\- Hola Eve.

 _\- ¿Molesto?_

\- No, cielo. Claro que no molestas. ¿Es que ocurre algo?

 _\- Tory ha ido a comprar el desayuno y me aburro. En su casa no tengo juguetes y no me he traído el bloc de dibujo. - Emmett sonrió. - ¿De verdad que no te molesto?_

\- No es el mejor momento para hablar, pero no te preocupes pequeña.

 _\- Vale. Ya cuelgo._

\- Tranquila, de verdad.

 _\- Solo quería saber como están papá y mamá._

\- No estoy en el apartamento, pero seguro que están bien.

 _\- Seguro que si, jijijijiji. - rió la niña, haciendo reír también a Emmett. - Ya te dejo tranquilo._

\- Ya sabes que puedes llamarme cuando quieras.

 _\- Te quiero._

Emmett colgó el teléfono y sonrió.

Volvió a salir del despacho y se sirvió una copa antes de continuar, mirando por todo el despacho, pero no encontró nada. Frustrado, cogió su móvil y le mandó un mensaje a Jacob, que le contestó al momento.

* Jacob, deja de follar y céntrate en el caso. *

 _* Por Dios, sargento. Vaya vocabulario el suyo. Y yo no follo. *_

* Disculpe mi indiscreción, señor yo hago el amor. *

 _* Ahora mismo no hago ninguna de las dos cosas. Ponte a trabajar. *_

* Aplícate el cuento. *

Emmett sonrió y guardó el móvil. El pedir a Jacob como compañero era lo mejor que había hecho. No era el típico poli rancio y quejica, era un joven lleno de vida y con muchas ganas de trabajar. Miró a Jasper, que seguía roncando. Suspiró. Debían encontrar la manera de ir a por Cayo Vulturi, que era quien dirigía todo aquello. Jasper no era más que un peón con mala leche.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Nuevo capítulo aquí!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Opiniones por fi plis! Quiero que os guste e ir mejorando día a día.**

 **Kissitos.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

CAPÍTULO 9.

Renesmee y Jacob estaban sentados en el sofá, abrazados, ella haciendo un trabajo en el portátil y él escribiendo un informe. No podía dejar de reír con los mensajes que le mandaba Emmett al móvil. Y cuando se los enseñó a Renesme, ella también comenzó a reír.

\- Emmett es un tipo de lo más simpático.

\- Si... Es el mejor compañero que podría tener. No es el típico viejo gruñón. Si te tiene que decir algo, te lo dice, pero bien dicho. - besó la cabeza de Renesmee y sonrió. - Es el mejor.

\- Te envidio.

\- ¿Por tener a Emmett de compañero?

\- No, tonto. Por haber llegado a ser policía. - dijo, riendo, acomodándose entre los brazos de Jacob. - Tengo tantas ganas de acabar la carrera y comenzar a trabajar...

\- Lo harás. Yo te ayudaré.

\- No quiero enchufes. - dijo sin reír.

Jacob rió. Le encantaba ese carácter de Renesmee.

\- Nada de enchufes. - dijo, haciéndole reír de nuevo. - Solo tu.

\- Solo yo.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- ¿Sobre Eve?

\- Para ella tengo reservadas muchas preguntas. La de ahora solo es para ti.

\- Pregunta.

\- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Renesmee dejó el portátil a un lado y se volvió hacia Jacob.

\- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿Sabiendo lo que sabes? - preguntó nerviosa. - Soy puta, Jacob. Me acuesto con hombres por dinero. - dijo, poniéndose a llorar. - Me he acostado con muchos hombres... Muchos... Demasiados...

\- Jasper te ha estado obligando. - dijo, poniéndose serio de golpe. No le gustaba nada ver así al amor de su vida. No se lo merecía.

\- Una cosa no cambia la otra. - sollozó.

\- Basta ya, Renesmee. - dijo, sujetándola por las mejillas, al tiempo que secaba sus lágrimas con los dedos. - No vuelvas a hablar así de ti, ¿ha quedado claro? - Renesmee no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza. - Y ahora, volviendo a la pregunta que te había echo... ¿Quieres salir conmigo? - Ahora Renesmee negó con la cabeza, lo cual sorprendió a Jacob.

\- Ya tengo novio...

\- Ya... Paul...

\- Tengo qu hablar con él antes.

\- Entonces, cuando hables con él, ¿Querrás salir conmigo?

Renesmee asintió con la cabeza. Jacob sonrió y Renesmee, al fin, logró sonreír.

.-.-.-.-.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y Emmett entró en él en compañía de la pequeña Eve, que se tapó los ojos en cuanto vio a la joven pareja besarse.

\- Jovencitos, un poco de decoro, por favor. - dijo Emmett, riendo. Cogió a la niña en brazos y la llevó hacia la cocina. - ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó Emmett, al tiempo que dejaba a Eve sobre la encimera.

\- Si.

\- ¿Qué quieres comer?

\- Macarrones con queso! Son mis favoritos!

\- En marcha! - exclamó Emmett, comenzando a moverse por la cocina.

\- ¿Mamá ya no quiere a Paul? - preguntó la niña, bebiendo del zumo de naranja que había sacado de su mochila.

\- No lo sé, cielo.

\- Pero estaba besando a papá.

\- ¿Jacob es tu papá? - preguntó, haciéndose el tonto.

\- Tu ya lo sabes. Eres policia.

Emmett miró a la niña y esta le sonrió.

\- Eres una niña demasiado lista. ¿Lo sabías? - le pellizcó la mejilla y también sonrió. - Te pareces mucho a él.

\- ¿A qué si? - dijo toda orgullosa. - Es muy guapo.

\- Y tu también. - le dio con el dedo en la nariz, haciendo reír de nuevo a la niña. - Guapa, lista... Eres un peligro! - exclamó, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas

\- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? - preguntó Eve cuando logró dejar de reír.

\- Porque eres una niña maravillosa.

\- Lo sé. - dijo, bajando de la encimera de un salto. - ¿Puedo ayudarte a cocinar?

\- Pero ves con cuidado. No queremos que se queme el piso, y mucho menos que tu te hagas daño.

\- Tranquilo. Soy una experta.

Emmett rió.

.-.-.-.

Jacob y Renesmee estaban frente a la puerta de la cocina, aun sin atreverse a entrar. Rojos como un tomate por la pillada y cogidos de la mano, escuchaban a la niña reír y hablar con Emmett. Renesmee sonrió y se dejó abrazar por Jacob.

\- Puede que todo esto acabe saliendo bien. - murmuró.

\- Lo hará.

\- Eve parece feliz.

\- ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

\- A veces lo hago.

\- ¿Ya vuelves a dudar de ti?

\- Dudo de mí todo el tiempo, pero ha llegado la hora de que eso acabe. - respiró hondo y abrió la puerta de la cocina.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola hola.**

 **Espero que os esté gustando la historia.**

 **Opiniones por fi plis, es muy importante para mí. Siempre ayuda a mejorar.**

 **Kisses.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

CAPÍTULO 10.

Ya era sábado y había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Tras una maravillosa semana en la que Jacob y Renesmee hablaron sobre muchas cosas, llevaron juntos a Eve al colegio y al parque, llegó el momento de volver al club. Esa noche, Victoria, que se había marchado del club, haría de canguro de la pequeña, a la que quería como si de su própia hija se tratara.

Cuando Victoria se enteró de todo, lo primero que hizo fue pegar a Jacob, gritándole que era un mentiroso, pero después se calmó, y al ver a su nuevo amigo y a su mejor amiga cogidos de la mano, sonrió y se sintió feliz por ellos.

Emmett y Jacob fueron los primeros en llegar al club. En cuanto vieron a la nueva camarera detrás de la barra, se quedaron pasmados, pero logrando recomponerse enseguida, los dos fueron hacia la barra.

\- Hola Alice. - susurró Jacob en voz baja, al llegar frente a ella.

\- Me llamo Ali. - dijo, guiñándoles un ojo.

\- ¿Que haces tu aquí? - preguntó Emmett, incómodo por ver a la chica con tan poca ropa.

\- Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. - dijo, logrando que Emmett bajara la vista avergonzado. - Estoy trabajando, hermanito, que es lo que deberías estar haciendo tú. - sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que le acabas de llamar? - preguntó Jacob, alucinado.

\- ¿A quien? ¿a este cabezón? - dijo, golpeando a Emmett en la cabeza, como quien llama a la puerta.

\- Al fin llegais! - dijo una voz no muy lejos de ellos.

\- Hemos llegado pronto. - dijo Emmett, mirando a Jasper. - ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Tenemos nueva camarera. Ali, estos son Emerson, el portero, y Jeb, tu compañero en la barra.

\- Encantada de conoceros a los dos! - exclamó Alice, sonriéndoles a ambos. - Que compañeros más guapos! - dijo mirando a Jasper, que sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Le encantaba la alegría que desprendía la chica. Suspiró. El también había sido así, antes de asociarse con Cayo Vulturi.

\- ¿Como te encuentras? - preguntó Jasper, acercándose a Jacob.

\- ¿Respecto a...?

\- Ya sabes... El golpe... - murmuró, claramente avergonzado.

\- Estoy bien.

\- Lo siento mucho. - dicho esto, se marchó al tiempo que comenzaba a hablar por el móvil.

Jacob miró a Emmett, que se encogió de hombros. Una vez que Jasper hubo desaparecido en el interior de su despacho, ambos hombres miraron a Alice, que bailaba con sensualidad al tiempo que se tomaba un chupito.

\- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? - exclamó Emmett, quitándole la botella de la mano.

\- Creo que has encontrado tu vocación, Ali. - dijo Jacob, riendo. - Te mueves realmente bien.

\- Gracias, Jeb. Eres un amor. - salió de detrás de la barra y abrazó a Jacob.

\- Tú, suelta a mi hermana. - apartó a Alice de Jacob y volvió a llevarla detrás de la barra. - Eres... eres...

\- Soy una estupenda policia a la que han encargado venir por que, casualmente, también es una gran bailarina. - dijo Alice, soltándose de su hermano. - así que deja de tratarme como a una cría.

A partir de ese momento, Alice ignoró a Emmett y comenzó a trabajar.

Cada vez que podía, Jacob cogía su móvil y mandaba un mensaje a sus chicas, que respondían a sus mensajes, y le mandaron un par de videos en los que salían bailando y cantando con unos peines a modo de micrófono.

\- Llevas toda la noche sonriendo como un bobo enamorado. - dijo Alice, pasando por su lado.

\- Eso es por que soy un bobo enamorado. - sonrió y continuó sirviendo copas. - Aun no me puedo creer que seais hermanos.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- No se... Por qué... Él es tan grandullón y tu tan...

\- ¿Pequeñita? - sonrió.

\- Algo así.

Alice sonrió, le pellizcó el culo y continuó trabajando.

Tras varios minutos, la música cambió, Alice se subió a la barra y comenzó a bailar. Un par de chicos aparecieron ante ella, la cogieron y la llevaron al podio, donde comenzó a hacer un striptease.

Jacob volvió la vista hacia la puerta y justo vio como Emmett salía de allí. El pobre lo estaba pasando realmente mal, pero cada vez que miraba a Alice se daba cuenta de que era una gran profesional.

\- ¿Donde está Renesmee? - preguntó Jasper, apareciendo de repente tras Jacob, logrando sobresaltarle.

\- ¿Quien?

\- Vanessa.

\- No la he visto hoy aun. - disimuló como pudo, aguantando las ganas que tenía de machacarle.

\- ¿Tampoco has visto a Victoria?

\- Pensaba que ella ya no trabajaba aquí.

\- Pero sois muy amigos.

\- ¿A que viene este interrogatorio?

\- A que quiero encontrar a mi sobrina de una puta vez!

Jasper había cogido a Jacob de brazo, pero este se soltó al momento.

\- No me toques. - dijo ante la sorpresa de Jasper. - ¿Eres bi polar o qué?

\- ¿Como dices, niñato?

\- Primero vienes disculpándote y ahora me vienes con estas.

\- Que sea amigo de tu padre no te da derecho a hablarme así. - dijo, cogiéndole de nuevo del brazo, ahora apretando con fuerza. - dime donde estan Victoria y Renesmee.

\- Ya te he dicho que no sé de quien me hablas. - volvió a soltarse de su mano y fue hacia el otro lado de la barra, intentando huir de él. Se estaba poniendo nervioso y no sabía qué hacer.

Jasper no volvió a decirle nada, pero no le quitó el ojo de encima.

Cuando al fin terminó la noche; Alice, Jacob y Emmett se estaban tomando una copa cuando Jasper salió del despacho con una chica rubia del brazo. Emmett se quedó embobado mirándola, nunca antes la había visto.

\- ¿Quien es esa? - logró decir.

\- Una de las prostitutas. - murmuró Jacob en su oído, dejándole sorprendido.

\- Pues está buenísima.

\- Es la hermana de Whitlock. - dijo Alice, acercándose más a ellos, hablando entre susurros. - Llevan trabajando juntos desde que se abrió el club.

\- Joder...

\- Hermanito, no te fijes en ella.

\- No me he fijado en ella.

\- ¿Quien no se ha fijado en quien? - preguntó la chica, acercándose a ellos.

\- El señor Willis me estaba diciendo que no te conocía. - dijo Alice, guiñándole un ojo a su hermano.

\- Ah! Bueno, eso es porque llego muy pronto y me voy bastante tarde, y no coincidimos. - dijo, tendiéndole su mano, que Emmett estrechó al momento. - Me llamo Rosalie.

\- Yo... Yo me llamo.. me llamo Emerson.

Jacob y Alice se miraron y rieron. Nunca antes habían visto a Emmett tan nervioso. Rosalie sonrió y se acomodó en el taburete que había al lado de Emmett. Alice le sirvió una copay ella y Jacob vieron como los dos hablaban y reían, mientras Jasper miraba ceñudo desde el pie de la escalera.

No dejaba de mirar a Jacob, pensando que le estaba mintiendo. Seguro que él sabía donde estaba Renesmee y pensaba averiguarlo de una forma u otra.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola de nuevo.**

 **¿Que os parece? Emmett le ha echado el ojo a Rosalie. ¿Que pasará? Y Jasper? Logrará encontrar a Renesmee?**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

CAPÍTULO 11.

Renesmee estaba preocupada. Jasper no dejaba de llamarla al móvil y no le había respondido ni una sola vez, lo que sabía que le estaría cabreando, así que en cuanto su hija se sentó a la mesa a desayuna y con Jacob y Emmett durmiendo en la cama, fue a la cocina y le llamó ella.

 _\- Vaya, sobrinita, pero si sabes como funciona el teléfono._

\- No te lo pude coger antes. _-_ dijo, fingiendo una calma que para nada sentía.

 _\- ¿Como está Eve? - preguntó, calmando su tono de voz._

 _-_ Un poco resfriada, pero bien. - se apoyó en la encimera y suspiró. - Jasper, creo que tenemos que hablar.

 _\- Si, eso creo._

\- Pero me das miedo. - reconoció. - Nunca sé como vas a reaccionar. Bueno, esta vez sé que vas a reaccionar muy mal.

 _\- Creo que sé qué es lo que quieres decirme. - suspiró. - He quedado con Cayo para decírselo._

 _-_ ¿Para decirle el qué?

 _\- Que lo dejas._

\- ¿Qué? ¿Jasper? - pero Jasper no respondió. Ya había colgado.

No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Sintió un enorme nudo de emociones en la garganta y, harta de reprimirse, se dejó llevar y lloró. Lloró y lloró, feliz por que al fin Jasper hubiera pensado en ella.

Cuando Renesmee salió de la cocina, varios minutos después, se encontró el salón vacío. Fue a toda prisa hacia el dormitorio y sonrió. Eve estaba en la cama, durmiendo entre Emmett y Jacob. Desde que habían hablado y le había confirmado que Jacob era su padre, no se apartaba de él. Según decía la niña, estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido.

\- Hola mami. - dijo al verla en la puerta.

\- Hola mi reina. - se acercó a la cama y la cogió en brazos. - ¿Qué hacías?

\- Dormir con papi y tío Emmett.

Renesmee sonrió.

\- Venga. Vamos a hacer los deberes. - Eve asintió y salieron de nuevo al salón.

\- ¿Has llorado, mami?

\- No. - mintió. - Es que se me ha metido algo en el ojo.

\- Claro. - la niña se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a hacer los deberes.

\- Vamos. - Renesmee se sentó a su lado y abrió el portatil.

\- Que aplicadas que son mis chicas. - dijo Jacob, apareciendo a su lado. Besó a Eve en la mejilla y a Renesmee en los labios. - ¿Haciendo los deberes?

\- Si. - dijeron al mismo tiempo, sonriendo.

\- ¿Necesitais ayuda?

\- No. - volvieron a decir, haciendo sonreír a Jacob.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme con vosotras?

\- Si! - exclamaron las dos.

Jacob se sentó a la mesa y, apoyando los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en las manos, se quedó mirando a las chicas, las dos personas que habían cambiado su vida, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca. Aun no se lo podía creer.

\- ¿Que estás mirando? - dijo Renesmee, sin levantar la vista del ordenador.

\- Os miro a vosotras.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque quiero. - Renesmee le miró al fin y Jacob sonrió. - Soy feliz y no puedo evitar mirar el origen de mi felicidad.

\- Que tonto eres. - murmuró Renesmee, sonrojándose.

\- Si, lo soy. - dijo Jacob, sonriendo de nuevo.

Renesmee miró de reojo a Eve y vio como se estaba aguantando la risa. le dio un golpecito con el codo y la niña comenzó a reír sin disimulo.

\- Me encanta veros así de felices.

Todos miraron a Emmett, que estaba en la puerta, comiendo cereales de un enorme cuenco.

\- Gracias. - Eve se levantó y fue corriendo hacia él.

\- ¿Quieres un poco? - dijo, enseñándole los cereales.

\- Si.

\- Vamos a por otra cuchara.

Eve se marchó con Emmett, dejando a solas a sus padres.

\- Antes he llamado a Jasper. - dijo Renesmee, sentándose al lado de Jacob.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Pensé que había llegado el momento. - Jacob asintió. - Me ha dicho que había quedado con Cayo para decirle que lo dejo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por fin le has dicho que quieres dejarlo?

\- No me ha dado tiempo. Él mismo ha tomado la decisión. - dijo Renesmee, encogiéndose de hombros. - Creo que está luchando por ser él mismo de nuevo. - dijo, al ver que Jacob la miraba sin entender, aclaró. - Desde que se asoció con Cayo, cambió. Él siempre había sido simpático, amable, muy buena persona. Era mi tío favorito, mi amigo. El único que quiso hacerse cargo de mí y nuestra niña.

\- Así que Jasper es tu tío.

\- Si, el padre de Jason. Era el hermano de mi padre.

\- ¿Era?

\- Vale, ha sonado como si mi padre estuviera muerto, aunque tal y como se ha portado conmigo, es como si lo estuviera. - dijo, sintiendo como una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. - Les odio! Les odio a los dos! - exclamó, llorando sin control. - Les odio por abandonarme y dejarme sola!

\- Sht, tranquila. - dijo Jacob, abrazándola. Le partía el alma verla así.

\- ¿Como pudieron marcharse?

\- Supongo que tendrían miedo.

\- Yo también tenía miedo. - sollozó, abrazando también a Jacob. - Y estaba sola.

\- Nunca más volverás a estar sola.

\- ¿Me lo prometes?

\- Te lo prometo.

.-.-.-.

Eve abrió un poco la puerta de la cocina y miró hacia el salón, Emmett hizo lo mismo y, al momento, volvieron a cerrar la puerta.

\- Papá quiere mucho a mamá, verdad? - dijo, mirando a Emmett.

\- Mucho.

\- Mamá también le quiere.

\- Ya lo veo.

\- Que guai! - exclamó la niña, sonriendo.

\- Si que es guai, si. - dijo Emmett, volviendo a mirar hacia el salón.

Envidiaba a Jacob, aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta. Él también deseaba encontrar a alguien a quien amar, como aquellos dos jóvenes que se amaban, pero la única persona que en esos momentos ocupaba su mente era Rosalie Whitlock. "Eso es algo imposible. Deja de pensar en ello."

\- Te gusta una chica. - dijo de repente Eve, haciéndole volver a la realidad.

\- ¿Como dices?

\- A Emmett le gusta una chica. - comenzó a canturrear, bailando por la cocina. - A Emmett le gusta una chica.

\- Cállate enana. - dijo sin siquiera molestarse en desmentirlo. La niña tenía razón.

Eve sonrió y cuando logró sacarle los colores a Emmett, salió corriendo de la cocina en busca de sus padres.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Jasper no dejaba de dar vueltas por el club. Estaba nervioso, pero aun mucho más asustado.

\- Amigo! - exclamó Cayo, al tiempo que entraba en el club.

\- Hola Cayo! - dijo, fingiendo tranquilidad. En ese momento sentía de todo menos tranquilidad. - Has podido venir.

\- Dijiste que era importante y aquí me tienes.

\- Lo es, lo es. - murmuró, sintiendo como se ponía a temblar. - Creo que deberías sentarte.

\- ¿Por qué no tomamos una copa?

\- Cayo, es importante que hablemos cuanto antes. - dijo, yendo tras su socio, que se estaba sirviendo un whisky. - Es realmente importante.

\- Jasper, te veo algo nervioso.

\- Francamente, lo estoy. - comenzó a caminar de nuevo, dando vueltas sobre si mismo.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

\- Es... Es sobre... Ejem... Verás... Se trata de Vanessa.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre a esa preciosidad?

\- Verás... Es que... Ella... Ella... Deja el negocio.

En cuanto dijo eso, Cayó dejó la copa sobre la barra y se volvió hacia Jasper.

\- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? - dijo en un tono que hizo que se le helara la sangre a Jasper.

\- Verás...

\- Esa puta no puede dejarlo.

\- Cayo, con Rosalie tenemos...

\- No tenemos nada! - gritó. Jasper sintió que se le paraba el corazón. - No puede irse!

\- Pero...

\- He dicho que esa puta no se va y punto! - gritó de nuevo, lanzando el vaso contra el suelo. - ¿Es que piensas dejarla ir?

Jasper no respondió. Vio como Cayo se acercaba y retrocedió todo lo que pudo, hasta que tropezó con el podio y Cayo le cogió por el cuello de la camisa.

\- No Se Va A Ir. - dijo recalcando cada palabra.

\- Pero...

\- ESA PUTA NO SE VA A IR! - gritó en la cara de Jasper.

\- Si que se va. - dijo, reuniendo fuerzas de su interior. No podía seguir haciéndole aquello a su sobrina.

\- ¿Como has dicho?

\- He dicho que si que se va.

\- Sabes que sin ella, tu no me sirves para nada. - sacó una navaja del bolsillo de su americana y la abrió frente a los ojos de Jasper. - Ella es quien da la pasta.

\- No va a volver a follar para darte dinero a ti.

\- Ya no me eres útil. - clavó con fuerza la navaja en el estómago de Jasper, que gritó de dolor, lo que hizo reír a Cayo.

\- Mátame, pero ella nunca volverá.

\- A tus órdenes.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Hola hola.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Ha sido un capítulo intenso.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

CAPÍTULO 12.

Victoria entró en el club, buscando a Jasper, cuando se encontró el suelo lleno sangre. Gritó, dando vueltas, en busca de alguien.

\- Que no sea de Renesmee, que no sea de Nessie. - murmuró, tapándose la boca con las manos, corriendo por todo el club. - ¿Hay alguien? - gritó. - Rosalie! ¿Estás ahí? Dios mío!

Victoria, que había abierto la puerta de los vestuarios, entró corriendo, paró el agua de la ducha y se agachó frente a Jasper, que estaba tirado en el suelo.

\- Eres un cabronazo, pero ojalá no estés muerto. - dijo, tomándole el pulso. Suspiró de alivio.

Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y llamó a una ambulancia. En cuanto se llevaron a Jasper y le direron un calmante para que se relajara, logró llamar a Rosalie, que fue de inmediatamente hacia el hospital.

.-.-.-.

Comenzaromn a llamar con insistencia a la puerta. Emmett fue a abrir y se quedó paralizado al ver allí a Victoria. A pesar de que sabían que ella conocía la verdad, no esperaba verla en el apartamento.

\- ¿Donde está Renesmee?

\- Buenos días Victoria, yo estoy bien. Y tú?

\- ¿Donde está Renesmee? - repitió.

\- En clase.

\- ¿Y Jacob?

\- También en la universidad, dando una charla.

\- Joder. - exclamó.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?

\- Hace una hora encontré a Jasper en el club, medio muerto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estaba en... en la ducha... tirado en el suelo, apuñalado... - comenzó a decir, sintiendo como perdía las fuerzas, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. - Es un cabrón, pero... pero él no merece... oh dios, ojalá no se muera.

Emmett cogió a Victoria del brazo y la ayudó a sentarse en el sofá. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y llamó a su jefe. Quedaron en verse en comisaría. Mientras iban hacia allí en su coche, llamó a Jacob y le contó todo lo que había sucedido. Quedaron en que Jacob iría a buscar a Renesmee a clase y también la llevaría a comisaría.

.-.-.-.

Cuando Renesmee vio a Jacob en la puerta de su clase, supo que algo había pasado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eve está bien?

\- Tranquila, Eve está perfectamente. - dijo, acariciando su brazo, intentando tranquilizarla.

\- Pero estás aquí, eso es que pasa algo.

\- Verás... Se trata de Jasper.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado? - exclamó, poniéndose nerviosa. - ¿Qué le ha hecho Cayo? - gritó.

\- Le ha apuñalado y ahora está en el hospital.

\- ¿Está grave? - logró preguntar, llorando.

\- No lo sé.

\- Tengo que ir a verle. - se soltó de Jacob y echó a correr en busca de su coche.

Jacob la alcanzó a tiempo y la abrazó mientras ella lloraba.

\- Sht... Tranquila...

\- No se ha portado nada bien conmigo, pero es la única familia que tengo. - le abrazó, sollozando. - Por favor, llévame con él.

\- Pero primero tenemos que ir a comisaría...

\- Cuando le haya visto. - dijo, mirando a Jacob.

Jacob la miró a los ojos y asintió. Cogió a Renesmee de la mano y fueron juntos hacia el coche. Jacob se puso al volante y juntos se dirigieron al hospital.

Cuando Renesmee vio a Jasper en la cama, conectado a todos esos tubos, comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Jasper estaba así por su culpa. Estaba segura de que había sido Cayo quien le había hecho eso. Rosalie estaba al lado de la cama de su hermano y, en cuanto la vio entrar, corrió a abrazarla.

\- Tía Rose...

\- Renesmee...

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- Cayo... - sollozó. - Jasper le llamó y quedaron en el club. Le iba a decir que lo dejabas.

\- Cayo le ha hecho esto por mi culpa. - abrazó con fuerza a su tía.

\- Jasper nunca ha querido esta vida para tí. - dijo, mirando a su sobrina a los ojos. - Pero desde que se asoció con Cayo que vive sumido en el miedo. Amenazó a Jason... Él es quien provocó el accidente de hace cinco años...

\- Dios mío! - sollozó, cubriéndose la boca con las manos. Recordaba que su primo y la entonces mujer de su tío habían estado a punto de morir en un accidente de coche. - Que no se muera, por favor. Por favor...

Jacob salió de la habitación y mandó un mensaje a Emmett, diciéndole donde estaban y le mandó otro a Alice para que fuera también hacia el hospital. Eve estaba a punto de salir del colegio y quería ir a buscarla.

Cuando Alice llegó al hospital, le contó todo lo que había sucedido y, para su sorpresa, se puso a llorar. No entendía nada, hasta que se dio cuenta de como Alice miraba a Jasper. Juntos entraron en la habitación y, mientras Alice se acercaba a la cama en la que estaba Jasper, Jacob se acercó a Renesmee.

\- Alice se quedará con vosotras. - dijo, acariciando su mejilla. - Yo iré a buscar a Eve al colegio.

\- Vale. - dijo, secándose las lágrimas con el puño. - Jacob, yo...

\- Sht... sé que te sentirás mejor estando aquí con tu familia.

\- Si... - sonrió. - Creo... Creo que debería llamar a mi padre... Jasper es su hermano...

\- Lo entiendo.

\- ¿Tú podrías encontrar su número?

\- ¿Tú no lo tienes? - preguntó Jacob, sorprendido. Ella negó con la cabeza. - Tranquila. Yo me encargo de todo.

\- Gracias... - le abrazó con fuerza. - Eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida. Te quiero Jacob.

\- Yo también te quiero.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Otro capítulo llegó a su fin.**

 **¿Que ocurrirá cuando Jacob encuentre el número de los padres de Renesmee?**

 **¿Que pasará con Jacob?**

 **Por cierto, para las que no lo sepais, tengo nuevo fic. Se llama Las apariencias engañan. Si quereis, pasaros y me decís que tal os parece. Kisses.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **Capítulo 13.**

Cuando Jacob recogió a Eve del colegio, la llevó un rato a jugar al parque. Estuvieron allí, riendo y jugando, hasta que Jacob recibió la llamada de Emmett, que le dijo que estaba en el apartamento con Victoria.

Una vez que Jacob hubo dejado la niña allí, fue hacia la comisaria y buscó en el ordenador todo lo que pudo sobre Bella y Edward Cullen, los despreocupados padres de Renesmee. Encontró su número de teléfono, pero también su dirección. Entonces tomó una decisión. Cogió el coche y puso rumbo a Santa Fe.

Tardó cerca de medio día en llegar, pero no le importó. Todo valía la pena por Renesmee. Era ya de madrugada cuando encontró la casa de los Cullen. Se arregló el traje, se colgó la placa del cuello y fue con decisión hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Policía. Abra, por favor.

La puerta se abrió en pocos segundos y se encontró con una resplandeciente Bella. La odió al momento.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, agente?

\- ¿Es usted Bella Cullen? - preguntó más por cortesia que por otra cosa, ya que la había reconocido con solo oir su voz.

\- Así es.

\- Soy el agente Black, de la policía de Florida. - dijo, al tiempo que le enseñaba la placa.

\- ¿De Florida?

\- ¿Se encuentra su marido en casa? - preguntó, ignorando su pregunta.

\- Un momento... ¿Ha dicho agente Black? - preguntó Bella, mirando atentamente al imponente joven que tenía ante él. Le conocía de algo, pero no lograba alcanzar de qué.

\- ¿Está el señor Cullen en casa? - dijo, ignorando de nuevo las palabras de la mujer.

\- Si... Si... Pase.

\- Espero no haberles despertado. - dijo Jacob, al tiempo que entraba en la casa. Les odió aun más al ver que vivían rodeados de lujos, mientras que su hija había tenido que buscarse la vida desde niña.

\- No, tranquilo. Acabamos de llegar a casa.

\- Como no... - murmuró. Entró en el salón y encontró a Edward al lado del mueble bar, con una copa en la mano. - ¿Que tal?

\- ¿Quien es?

\- Agente Black. - se limitó a decir, mostrándole su placa.

\- ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo?

\- Varias cosas en realidad. - Bella le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. - El principal motivo por el que he venido es su hermano. - dijo, sentándose.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó Edward.

\- ¿De verdad me está haciendo esa pregunta? - dijo Jacob, intentando no perder los nervios. - Le estoy hablando de la persona que ha estado cuidado de su hija y de su nieta mientras ustedes se dedican a ir de fiesta en fiesta.

\- De qué está hablando?

\- Hablo de Jasper, Renesmee e Eve.

Vio como de repente la cara les cambiaba. Bella fue hacia Edward y ambos se sentaron en un largo sofá blanco que presidía el salón.

\- Veo que ahora empiezan a entenderme. - Jacob se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por el salón. - Jasper está en el hospital.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Le han atacado. - dijo, dándoles la espalda. - Podría haberles llamado para decírselo, pero quería verles la cara a las personas que me separaron de Renesmee. - se volvió y vio como la pareja le miraban con sorpresa. - Si, soy exactamente quien creen.

\- Jacob, nosotros...

\- No, señora Cullen. No me interesa escuchar sus historias. - dijo, yendo de un lado al otro, nervioso. Si no lo hacía, perdería los nervios y es lo último que quería. Por Renesmee. - No tienen vergüenza. - estalló. - ¿Como pudieron abandonar a su hija a su suerte? Y con una niña pequeña! Si no querían responsabilidades, ¿por qué la separaron de mí? Yo las hubiera cuidado a las dos.

\- No sabes de lo que hablas. - murmuró Edward.

\- Demasiado bien que lo sé. Sé que se estan perdiendo a una niña maravillosa. - dijo, cambiando su tono de voz al hablar de su hija. - Hace poco que la conocí y ya me tiene enamorado.

Vio como Bella se emocionaba y Edward la abrazaba, pero no le daban ninguna pena.

\- Y su hija... su hija me tiene enamorado desde el día en que la conocí. - reprimió la emoción que pugnaba por salir y marchó hacia la puerta.

\- Jacob, por favor, no te vayas.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Renesmee y la niña estan bien?

\- No gracias a ustedes, señora Cullen. Gracias a la fortaleza de Renesmee. Adiós.

Bella le cogió del brazo, pero Jacob se soltó de su mano y se marchó. Una vez que estuvo en el coche, cogió su movil y miró la foto que tenía de fondo de pantalla. Era una foto de sus chicas. En ese momento, comenzó a sonar.

\- Hola cariño.

 _\- Jacob, donde estás?_

\- Haciendo una locura. - suspiró. "A lo mejor ha sido mala idea el haber venido." - ¿Como está Jasper?

 _\- Igual. Jacob, donde estás? Hace horas que te marchaste._

\- Lo sé... lo sé...

 _\- Dios... ¿les has visto? - conocía a Jacob y su temperamento y se imaginaba donde podía estar._

\- Acabo de salir de su casa.

 _\- Oh Dios. ¿y como están?_

\- Bien. - suspiró Jacob. - normal.

\- _Dime la verdad, Jacob._

 _-_ Venían de una fiesta.

 _\- No sé por que no me sorprende. - suspiró. - Tengo muchas ganas de verte._

\- Enseguida salgo. - puso el coche en marcha y se abrochó el cinturón. - Nos vemos dentro de unas horas.

 _\- No corras, vale?_

\- Prometido. Renesmee...

 _\- Si?_

\- Te quiero.

 _\- Yo también te quiero._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Renesmee seguía en el hospital cuando Jacob llegó. Se la encontró llorando, con la mano de Jasper entre las suyas.

\- ¿Como sigue? - dijo, yendo a abrazarla.

\- Ha movido la mano hace un par de horas, pero aun no se ha despertado. - besó a Jacob y se puso en pie. - Tía Rose dice que va a cerrar el negocio. - Jacob la miró, sorprendido. - Dice que ya se ha cansado de follar. - dijo, riendo.

\- La verdad es que me alegro de que lo haga. - abrazó a Renesmee y suspiró.

\- ¿Y de qué voy a vivir yo ahora?

\- No te preocupes por eso ahora. Yo te ayudaré. ¿No creerás que voy a separarme de ti ahora?

Renesmee suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

\- He hablado con Paul. - dijo, mirándole a los ojos. - He roto con él.

\- Vaya. ¿Y que ha dicho?

\- Me ha dicho que solo quiere que yo sea feliz y que seguirá a mi lado para lo que necesite.

\- Es un buen hombre...

Cuando Alice y Rosalie entraron en la habitación, Jacob y Renesmee se marcharon a casa. En la mesa, encontraron una nota de Emmett. Habían ido todos a casa de Victoria.

\- Al fin solos. - dijo Renesmee, comenzando a quitarse la camiseta. Jacob hizo lo mismo sin pensárselo dos veces. - Ya tenía ganas de estar así contigo.

\- Otra vez.

\- Es cierto! Cuando me rechazaste! - dijo, riendo. - Espero que ahora no me apartes de ti.

\- Eso nunca. - comenzaron a besarse a la vez que se desnudaban. - Perdóname.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por haber ido a ver a tus padres sin haberte dicho nada,

\- Olvidémoslo. No quiero saber nada de ellos. - hizo que Jacob se sentara y ella hizo lo mismo sobre sus piernas. - Ahora lo único que quiero es que me hagas el amor.

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto. Otro secuestro. Y como siempre, tardan una eternidad en devolverme el pc. A ver si al menos me da tiempo a acabar el finc antes de que me vuelvan a secuestrar el portatil.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **El siguiente capítulo ya es el último.**

 **Gracias por seguirme!**

 **Recordad que tengo nuevo Fic, las apariencias engañan. Pasaos a ver que tal y me decís que os parece.**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque la historia si.**

 **Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" con los pensamientos de la gente.**

 **Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones telefónicas o en la lejanía.**

 **La história está escrita en tercera persona.**

 **.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

 **Capítulo 14. Epílogo. Dos años después.**

Emmett, Jacob, Alice y Renesmee estaban escondidos tras un pequeño muro, esperando a que Cayo saliera de la casa para poder cogerle. Al fin, tras un duro trabajo, habían logrado obtener todas las pruebas que pedía el juez para poder detenerle. Y ahí estaban los cuatro, con una Renesmee ya licenciada, esperando para poder detener al hombre que tanto daño había hecho a su familia.

\- Emmett y Nessie, id por detrás. Jacob y yo iremos por delante en cuanto le veamos salir. – Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Alice. – No se nos puede escapar.

\- No. – dijero los tres al mismo tiempo.

\- Le cogeremos.

\- Le cogeremos. – repitieron.

\- Aix, como os quiero. – dijo Alice, guiñándoles un ojo, pellizcándoles la mejilla a los tres.

En cuanto oyeron la puerta abrirse, miraron que fuera Cayo. En cuanto le vieron, Jacob y Alice se pusieron en pie.

\- Cayo Vulturi. Quieto. Le habla la policía. – gritó Alice, que echó a correr tras Cayo, quien, al verles, se escapó corriendo por la urbanización en la que vivía.

Mientras que Jacob y Alice seguían a Cayo, Emmett y Renesmee salieron de su escondite y fueron uno por la puerta delantera y otro por la puerta trasera. En la casa encontraron a tres hombres sentados a una mesa, contando dinero y colocando droga en bolsitas. Renesmee vio a un cuarto hombre tumbado en un sofá que había a un lado del salón.

\- Policía, todos quietos! – gritó Renesmee.

Los tres hombres les miraron e intentaron huir hacia la puerta, pero Emmett ya estaba allí y, entre los dos, lograron reducirles y esposarlos.

Mientras Emmett controlaba a los tres hombres y pedía refuerzos, Renesmee se acercó al chico del sofá. Le quitó la goma que apretaba su brazo y le volvió la cara. Le reconoció al instante.

\- Dios mío, Félix. - murmuró. Acarició su frente e intentó hacerle reaccionar. - Emmett... Digo, agente McCarty. Llame también a una ambulancia.

\- Enseguida.

\- ¿Vanessa? ¿Eres tú? - Felix abrió los ojos y la miró.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? - preguntó Renesmee, sorprendida, aun acariciando la frente de Félix, apartándole el pelo de la cara.

\- Por tu voz. Y por tus ojos.

\- ¿Qué te has metido, Félix?

\- No lo se... Yo no me he pinchado... - intentó levantarse, pero Renesmee se lo impidió. - Lamento mucho lo que le sucedió a tu tío. ¿Está bien?

\- Casi muere, pero se recuperó bien. Ahora es una nueva persona.

\- Me alegro mucho. - sonrió. - Cayo es... es...

\- Shtt... Tranquilo, Félix. Ya llega la ambulancia.

\- Siento haber pagado por... por... no te lo mereces. - alzó el brazo con cierta dificultad y acarició la mejilla de Renesmee, al tiempo que sonreía. Miró mejor a la chica y sonrió aun más ampliamente. - Eres policía.

\- Si. Al fin conseguí realizar mi sueño. Y tu lograras hacer realidad el tuyo.

\- ¿Sobrevivir a la cárcel?

\- Ser profesor de gimnasia.

\- ¿Y tú como lo has sabido? - logró incorporarse, con la sorpresa pintada en la cara.

\- Yo lo sé todo. - Renesmee le guiñó un ojo y miró hacia la puerta.

Llegaron los refuerzos y la ambulancia y se los llevaron a todos. Cuando se quedaron a solas, Emmett abrazó a Renesmee y besó su pelo con cariño.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Renesmee no dijo nada, pero asintió con la cabeza. - ¿En qué piensas?

\- Pobre Félizx. - murmuró, al tiempo que también abrazaba a su compañero y amigo. - Él no tiene la culpa de nada. El cabrón de Cayo siempre ha hecho con él lo que ha querido.

\- Le ayudaremos. Lo prometo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Si. De verdad. - besó su frente y volvió a abrazarla.

Jacob y Alice entraron en ese momento en la casa. Alice sonrió y Jacob se acercó a Emmett y Renesmee.

\- ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

En cuanto oyó la voz de su amor, Renesmee soltó a Emmett y fue a abrazar a Jacob, que la miró confundido ante tal efusividad.

\- Solo era una broma.

\- Acabamos de encontrar a Félix medio muerto por culpa de las drogas. Gracias a Dios que le encontramos y recobró la consciencia. - dijo Emmett, yendo a abrazar a su hermana. - ¿cogisteis a Cayo?

\- Corre muy deprisa el cabrón, pero la enana logró hacerle un buen placaje. - dijo Jacob, guiñándole un ojo a Alice, que le sacó la lengua. - Cariño, ¿quieres que vayamos a ver a Félix al hospital?

\- ¿Harías eso por mí?

\- Creo que aun no eres consciente de lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti. - Renesmee se sonrojó y besó a Jacob. - Mañana por la mañana iremos a verle.

\- ¿Y por qué no vamos hoy?

\- Por que hoy es tu cumpleaños y tenemos una fiesta a la que acudir. - Renesmee asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. - Eve lleva organizando la fiesta desde hace más de un mes.

Renesmee rió. Eve le estaba preparando una fiesta sorpresa a su madre, aunque ella lo había descubierto el primer día, pero disimulaba para no fastidiarle la sorpresa a su hija.

Los cuatro salieron de la casa tras obtener todas las pruebas que necesitaban y marcharon hacia la comisaria. Tras redactar sus respectivos informes, cada uno se marchó hacia su casa.

...

Por la noche, en el apartamento de Alice, se celebró el vigesimo tercer cumpleaños de Renesmee. Allí se reunieron todos sus amigos; Victoria, con su nuevo novio James. Emmett y Rosalie, que llevaban cerca de un año saliendo juntos. Jasper, que había vuelto a ser la misma persona que había sido antes de asociarse con Cayo, un hombre alegre y divertido, junto a Alice. Todos sabían que se gustaban desde el momento en que se habían conocido, pero ninguno había dado el paso. Y su familia, Jacob e Eve, que no dejaban de sonreír.

Al fin, después de tantos años, Renesmee sabía que no le faltaba nada. Era completamente feliz.

...

FIN.

...

¿Que pasó con Bella y Edward?

Después de la visita de Jacob, intentaron ponerse en contacto con su hija, pero ella no había querido saber nada de ellos, aunque no pudo negárles lo único que le pidieron. Conocer a Eve.

Bella y Edward cogieron un avión y viajaron a Florida. Visitaron a Jasper en el hospital, pero se tubieron que marchar de la habitación cuando éste había intentado levantarse de la cama, profiriendo varios insultos.

Quedaron en el apartamento que aun ocupaban Jacob y Emmett. Allí dejaron a Eve junto a sus abuelos durante una hora, tiempo límite que había puesto Renesmee. Ella y Jacob se quedaron en el rellano, sentados en la escalera. No habían cruzado ni una sola palabra con el matrimonio. Ninguno de los dos podía perdonarles que les separaran, y mucho menos que abandonaran a una Renesmee adolescente al cargo de un bebé. Una noche salieron y no regresaron.

Cuando terminó la hora, Renesmee abrió la puerta del apartamento y fue hacia su hija, que estaba sentada en el sofá, de brazos cruzados. Estaba enfadada. Bella y Edward no dijeron nada y se marcharon. Al parecer, ninguna excusa fue suficiente como para que la niña no les odiara. Entendía por qué su madre nunca había hablado de sus abuelos. Eran unas personas que no necesitaban en sus vidas.

 **.-.-.-.-.**

 **Y aquí terminó el fic.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Opiniones, plis.**

 **Pd: Fic en proceso. Se llama Las apariencias engañan. Que espero que también os guste mucho.**


End file.
